In The Right Time
by candelifera
Summary: Brianna just wanted to get through her pregnancy in peace. Unfortunately the Sixers don't seem to care much for what she wants. Add dealing with an overprotective husband, the Shannon's and a friend she never expected to see again. OC/Taylor OC/Wash AU
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing other than bits of the plot and Brianna

Chapter One

Taylor and I had been married for nearly two months month now and while Alicia had long since finished her punishment for sneaking OTG, I had been more than happy to drag his out as long as possible. But for the past few days I had let him off the hook having seen how tired he was from work. The next pilgrimage was due tomorrow and the past three days he'd been busy overseeing the finished housing units and finalizing job positions for some of the newcomers.

So when he was arrived home he wasn't surprised to find me cooking; I had met up with him for a brief lunch earlier in the day and I had seen then how stressed he had become when trying to rearrange the security team after several previously assigned soldiers had had a collision with some slashers. Luckily for them all body parts remained intact and they had gotten away relatively unharmed.

He kissed the back of my neck, wrapping his arms around my waist, "Hello wife."

I smiled, still growing warm every time he called me 'wife'. "How was work?" I asked.

"The new houses are ready and Wash and Guzman are taking out the welcoming party for the pilgrimage."

I only hummed in response, keeping my drooping eyes focused on the stove in front of me; I was exhausted for some reason. It wasn't because I was necessarily doing more work; I still did the same shifts by the pool although I had been required to make up mandatory classes for the newcomers, especially those that had children coming with them but I doubted that was taking quite that much out of me. I didn't know what was making me so tired and nearly every morning for the past week or so I'd woken feeling nauseated. Taylor knew nothing about that of course; he knew I was tired but not that I'd been throwing up. The man had no boundaries when it came to worrying about me and if I wasn't careful I'd be stuck in bed for the next month because of some unreasonable worry he had.

As Taylor moved away to get himself cleaned up before dinner I started thinking of what it could be that had me so unwell. I wasn't coming down with a cold; I didn't have food poisoning because everything that I'd eaten so had Taylor. I remembered my sister-in-law describing her first few months of pregnancy...

Oh shit.

I don't know how I managed to go to sleep that night; several times Taylor asked me if I was alright, giving me concerned glances every now and then. I managed to convince him that I was simply tired and he seemed to accept it. I spent the first few hours tossing and turning before falling into a restless sleep; Taylor fell into a deep slumber the moment his head hit the pillow and I was glad I wasn't keeping him up all night.

When I woke, he was already gone for the day; I sat up slowly, my head swirling as the all too familiar nausea began to kick in. Before I knew it, I was bolting toward the bathroom and spilling my stomach into the toilet. When I was sure I wasn't going to vomit again I flushed the toilet and had a shower. By the time I was done I wanted to curl up in bed and stay there for the day but with the impending arrival of the next pilgrimage I wanted to see a Doctor before Taylor or Alicia had a chance to notice what was wrong.

I dodged through the small crowd in town, smiling hurriedly at some familiar faces and all but sprinted up the stairs and into the infirmary.

A nurse smiled in greeting, "Mrs. Taylor, what can I do for you?"

"Um, is there a Doctor available?" I asked nervously. How exactly did one get a pregnancy test in the future?

The nurse smiled apologetically, "I'm afraid all of our doctors are out waiting for the next pilgrimage. They should be back fairly soon." She looked concerned, "Are you sure there isn't anything I can help you with?"

"Will this stay between us?" I asked nervously; the last thing I wanted was this getting back to Taylor from someone other than me.

She nodded looking surprised and now curious, "Of course."

"I need a pregnancy test." I admitted quietly.

She squealed and then clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her excitement, "I'm sorry it's just, everyone's been waiting to see when you would have a baby." Her excitement faded to an apologetic look, "I can't authorise one without a doctor."

I sighed, my shoulders slumping, "Thanks anyway. I guess I'll be back later."

She nodded and dejectedly I left the infirmary. I tried not to panic as I walked out into the quiet street; why the hell did they send all the doctors out with the welcoming party? Sometimes I wonder if that husband of mine has taken one too many hits to the head.

I tried to stop myself, I really did; today was not the day to distract Taylor. He had been ridiculously busy ensuring everything was ready and Alicia had told me how hectic the first few days after an arrival was, so I knew he wouldn't be any less stressed even after their arrival. But I was panicking a little too unreasonably and I couldn't keep this to myself. I hurried to Command Central, smiling faintly at the soldiers on duty before pushing open the door to find Taylor looking out the window.

He was oblivious to the stress on my face when he turned to me, "Now's not a good time..." He began tiredly.

"I know but I really need to talk." I said quietly. If he didn't hear the blatant distress in my voice than he really wasn't as observant as he thought he was.

He looked back out the window, running a hand through his cropped hair tiredly but nodded, "Just wait here."

I followed his gaze out the window; the long line of new arrivals had piled out the front of Command Central and I could see them looking up expectantly. Taylor moved away from the window and toward the door but as he passed, he gave me a gentle kiss before pushing open the doors and stepped out onto the balcony.

I watched as he scanned the crowd before he began his speech; despite the unrelenting and consuming panic I was feeling I listened.

"Citizens of 2149; I'm Commander Nathaniel Taylor but you probably already know that. Congratulations, each one of you has taken a step, just as I did seven years ago, toward a new beginning. Together we are at a dawn of a new civilisation. No pressure." I snorted as other people in the crowd laughed, "The world we left behind fell victim to some of the baser instinct of our species – greed, war, ignorance. We blew it; we destroyed our home. We have been entrusted with a second chance, a chance to start over, a chance to get it right. Welcome to terra nova folks; welcome home."

By half way through the speech I found myself pacing up and down the length of the room, wringing my hands and trying to think of some way to raise the topic to Taylor. He reacted extremely well in tense situations and I could only hope that his strict control over his reactions didn't disappoint when I tell him. The only thing that stopped my pacing was the sudden applause from the crowd and Taylor re-entering, his boots scuffing against the wooden floor.

"I've got to deal with a married couple and then we can talk." He promised, sitting down behind his desk.

I think I might have whimpered in response; he looked up from his data pad a little confused and before he could actually ask me what was wrong, someone knocked on the door. Alicia looked a little surprised to see me as did Guzman but neither commented, indicating for the couple to enter the room. I noticed the weariness of both the man and woman as they looked to Taylor; I turned to look at him, shaking my head when I found him sprawled lazily on his chair.

"Doctor Elisabeth Shannon." Taylor began and began to list off the woman's degrees before looking up from his data pad and standing.

I blocked out the conversation, not really caring why they needed to speak with Taylor. I was too busy trying to hold down the nausea that was rising once again; my head began to throb and I could feel my face break out with sweat. I didn't notice the man staring at me or Alicia slowly making her way over to me. I muttered out a curse before grabbing the bin next to Taylor's desk (he was lucky there was a bag in it) and promptly emptied my stomach.

If there was one thing I hated, it was throwing up in front of people. I think Taylor might have cursed a couple of times but I was too busy trying not to pass out to really notice. I groaned as my stomach twisted again, the smell wafting from the bin not helping my queasy stomach. I clutched Taylor's arm when he hauled me upright and led me over to his seat, kneeling beside me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" He murmured to me.

I groaned again, resting my head on his chest and closing my eyes, "I didn't want you to worry."

"Can someone tell us what's going on here?" The man stepped forward, crossing his arms over his chest, "You ask us in here, intimidate us because all we were doing is trying to protect our family..."

"I really don't care about that right now." Taylor barked, glaring at the man, "Agriculture needs a man; you can work there."

"Or you can give me a gun and a badge and let me do what I'm good at." The man retorted, "There's got to be some bad guys around here that need catching."

Taylor was about to snap when Alicia stepped forward, "Now's not the time." She said firmly, "Someone will take you to your unit."

The man nodded, his jaw clenched but turned to leave the room. His wife, Elisabeth, however was watching me worriedly. "Why don't we go over to the infirmary and get her checked out?"

Taylor smiled, "That would be great, thank you."

I weakly slapped his hands away when he went to pick me up, "I can walk."

Taylor looked like he wanted to protest but the look I gave him stopped him; he sighed and instead helped me up. I smiled weakly at the doctor, ignoring her husband standing near the door. "I'm Brianna."

She smiled reassuringly, "I'm Elisabeth; that's my husband Jim." She said pointing to her husband.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Taylor murmured to me again as we left the building. The fresh air helped a bit and I didn't feel quite as clammy as before, "Or go see a doctor?"

"I tried but someone sent them all out to greet the pilgrimage." I shot him a look.

That wasn't what got his attention though, "_You were sick before_?"

"Well duh." I rolled my eyes, "Why else would I know that there weren't any doctors around?"

"Yes but why? How long have you been feeling sick for?" Taylor asked worriedly.

I rubbed my forehead, "Just over a week." I admitted.

He stared at me, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I hated the wounded look he was giving me, "You've been stressed with work and I didn't know what it could be and it only just occurred to me that I should get a pregnancy test..."

"Pregnancy test?" Taylor stopped me just as we got outside the infirmary, "When did you being sick go to you potentially being pregnant?"

I shrugged, "Well I don't have food poisoning otherwise you'd be sick as well. I can't think of anything else that it could be." Taylor stared at me and when he didn't move I became slightly nervous, "I know we haven't talked about having kids..."

I never got to finish; Taylor's face broke out into a wide smile and before I could protest, he grabbed my hand and yanked me inside. I could feel the excitement practically radiating from him and it certainly made me feel a hell of a lot better knowing he wanted kids as well. It made me hope even more that I was pregnant.

"How long will this take doc?" Taylor asked quickly picking me up and putting me on the examination table.

Alicia eyed us curiously while the Elisabeth replied, "It shouldn't be too long; I just need to draw some blood."

Alicia and Taylor snickered simultaneously while I glared at them, "It's not funny!"

Elisabeth eyed us curiously, "Is something wrong?"

I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, "They find it funny that I don't like blood."

"Do you pass out?" The tanned doctor asked, taking one of my folded arms and dabbing the crook of my elbow.

Alicia and Taylor's snickers turned into loud laughter, "I usually laugh." I grumbled, shooting them annoyed looks, "So I try and hold my breath to stop laughing and then I usually hyperventilate."

Elisabeth gave me a strange look, "While just try and breathe."

I nodded, looking away when she turned to grab the needle. Taylor squeezed my other hand, smiling down at me amused. Alicia was on my other side no doubt assessing Elisabeth's every move. I was quite proud of myself when Elisabeth said she was done; I hadn't laughed or stopped breathing except now I had to wait for Elisabeth to run and get the results of the test. If I wasn't just as nervous as Taylor I would have laughed at how fidgety he was, tilting his head around to try and see what she was doing.

"I should probably go and make sure Guzman is making the place fall apart." Alicia said, taking a few steps away.

I grabbed her arm before she could move, "You're staying."

She looked at Taylor and stayed where she was when he nodded. The three of us waiting not-so-patiently while Elisabeth finished up the test; I was slightly amazed by how quick the blood test took. Usually we had to wait days until we got the results back but I wasn't going to complain at the speediness. It would have driven me nuts waiting for the results.

Elisabeth came back with the paperwork, "Congratulations." She beamed.

I stared at her, not knowing how to react to the news; it was one thing to have a suspicion, but completely another to be told I was pregnant. After the news had sunk in I grinned and turned to Taylor when he squeezed my hand, returning the ecstatic smile. Alicia leant down to give me a quick hug before excusing herself and leaving us alone with Elisabeth.

"So what do we do now?" Taylor asked.

Elisabeth rattled on about the appropriate diet and staying as stress free as possible; Taylor paid attention to absolutely everything and I winced when Elisabeth said to take it easy at work once she found out I worked in a pool. She booked me in for another appointment for when I was twenty weeks since I was only ten. She did offer to do an ultrasound but I knew Taylor had to get back to work.

"I can show you to your unit?" I offered after Taylor had left reluctantly.

Elisabeth smiled in thanks, "That would be great."

The moment we stepped outside she stared at everything around her with amazement. I suppose that was to be expected since she had come from a future that was pretty disgusting. I let her take the scenery in, smiling at some of the children that ran past us and at the soldiers who waved.

"Everyone certainly knows you." Elisabeth commented as we walked.

I rolled my eyes, "The perks of being married to Taylor."

"You call your husband by his last name?" She asked amused.

I sighed, "Its habit now. Besides, he knows now that if he's in trouble it's his first name I'm going to call."

Elisabeth laughed, "He seems overprotective."

"You have no idea." I muttered. "Do you mind me asking why you were called to him straight away?"

She frowned a little, looking at the ground, "My husband and youngest isn't supposed to be here." At my confused look she explained, "He escaped from prison to get here; he punched a population patrol officer and you know why Zoe wouldn't be allowed."

"Actually, I don't." I admitted, scratching the back of my head confused, "I'm...not exactly from your time."

Elisabeth looked confused now, "What do you mean?"

I hesitated but I figured all she had to do was ask anyone in the street, "I'm from 2010."

She gaped, "Are you joking?"

"Nope." I couldn't stop from blushing at her amazed look.

"How did you get here?" She asked amazed.

I shrugged, "I don't really know." I lied and I was grateful when we stopped outside her unit, "This is yours."

She stared at the unit shocked, "Is it really?" She asked somewhat incredulous.

I nodded and waved goodbye as her daughter came running out excitedly. I needed to remember putting her youngest on the classes and asking Alicia or Taylor why the youngest wouldn't be allowed to be here. I headed home, the long day having taken its toll and I just wanted to go to sleep. I knew Taylor wouldn't be home for at least a few more hours so when I got home, I did exactly what I wanted; I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

A/N so this is the new story. I hope you like it and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing other than bits of the plot and Brianna

Chapter Two

"Bree, wake up."

I groaned and rolled over, ignoring the voice calling out to me. I was nice and warm; I didn't want to get up but there was a strange rumbling noise that kept going. Groggily I opened my eyes, blinking up at Taylor confused. He was standing over me worriedly, one hand gently grabbing my arm to help me upright once my eyes had adjusted to the brightness of the room. I realised belatedly that the growling noise was coming from my stomach and hunger hit me almost immediately.

"What's wrong?" I asked tiredly.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned, "You were asleep when I got home and it's morning now."

I blinked, my brain taking a few moments to process his words in my sleepy state, "I guess I was more tired than I realised."

I went to get out of bed but Taylor stopped me, "Why don't you stay home today?" He suggested, "The doc said you should take it easy."

"I'm pregnant not an invalid." I told him but I smiled at his worry, "I'll take it easy I promise." I said reassuringly when his worried look didn't cease.

"Alicia's on pool duty with you." He told me helping me out of bed.

I ran a hand through my hair, wincing as my fingers tugged on the knots, "She's the best soldier you have; don't waste her abilities on keeping an eye on me."

He looked like he wanted to protest but nodded nonetheless, "How long will you be at the pool for?"

"I'm just taking the first lot from the orientation down; classes don't start until tomorrow." I said, hopping up onto a seat when Taylor refused to let me into the kitchen. I watched as he served out some fresh fruit, sliding it across the counter to me, "You are happy about this, right?" I asked, looking down at the bowl in front of me.

"I couldn't be happier." He said honestly. I looked up at him, "We're having a baby." He said with a wide grin.

I felt relieved beyond measure. I was about to inhale the fruit in front of me when I remembered something from my conversation with Elisabeth, "What's a population control officer?

"In the future a family is restricted to two kids; there's a section of the police that's sole job is to make sure no one has broken that law and to inspect any families that may have had another child." He explained.

"Well, I hope you realise we're having at least three kids." I said, looking down at the fruit again with a smile.

He smiled, "Yes dear."

"Good answer."

* * *

When Taylor had reluctantly agreed to let me leave the house I was well and truly full; after the fruit he'd given me toast and some juice, watching as I ate it all. It was kind of nice not having to cook but if he was going to make me eat so much then I'd have no choice but to take over the cooking for the next nine months.

A few people smiled as I walked through the town but since I wasn't receiving hugs accompanied by high squeals, I was going about with the belief that only the four of us knew. Elisabeth, I knew, was professional enough that she wouldn't let anything slip about the pregnancy to her husband however much she might want to and I was grateful about that. I didn't want people knowing straight away; I was a little anxious about the news getting back to the Sixers too soon so the longer we could keep it between family the better.

I was currently on my way to meet the orientation group who were beginning with swim lessons; Taylor and I had made it mandatory for all new settlers and we'd found it a great way to get everyone acquainted with one another; after a few days each group would swap so they everyone got lessons in survival as well as swimming. But as I walked I couldn't help but notice three kids that looked very similar to Elisabeth and her husband; if I hadn't of noticed this similarity then I doubt I would have gotten involved; one of the kids, a teenage boy was quite loudly declaring his lack of interest in attending orientation to his two sisters.

"What group are you in?" I asked when I came closer. Since I was one of the orientation leaders, I needed to know where he would be.

The boy gave me a displeased look but answered, "Taylor's group; I wasn't aware the Commander cared that much to take orientation." His voice was too close to sarcastic for my liking.

I narrowed my eyes warningly, "The Commander isn't taking your orientation group; I am."

The sneer on the boy's face faded immediately, "Sorry ma'am." He said, shuffling his feet and looking over at his sister for help.

The teenager seemed quite content to let him get himself into trouble and instead addressed me a little curiously, "Does that mean you're his wife? I've heard a few women say he's married."

"We've been married for almost two months." I confirmed, liking the way the boy shifted nervously. "Are you in the same group as him?" I asked her, my eyes flicking down to the little girl next to her.

The girl nodded, "We were all put together; Zoe's a bit nervous about going outside the gates."

Indeed the little girl was clutching her big sisters hand, looking up at me with wide eyes. I knelt down so I was eye-to-eye, "You want to know a secret Zoe?" When she nodded curiously I continued, "You won't be going outside today or for the next few days."

"Why?" She asked me innocently.

I smiled, "Well, I don't really like going outside the gates either but I do love teaching all the kids here how to swim. Have you ever been in a pool Zoe?" She shook her head, "Well, today you'll get to see the pool and tomorrow, you'll get to go for a swim."

"Really?" She asked, her voice a mixture of nerves and excitement.

I nodded and stood back up, looking at the boy, "Are you going to bother showing up?" I asked a little too bluntly; it's what I got for spending too much time around soldiers.

His jaw clenched and he stuck his chin up defiantly, "No ma'am."

His sister sighed agitatedly as he walked away, "I'm really sorry." She looked like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"It's fine; you're Elisabeth's daughters, right?" I asked, indicating for her and Zoe to follow me.

She nodded, "I'm Maddy and you know Zoe." The little girl waved up at me, "Are we really going to be swimming?"

I grinned at her worried look, "Don't worry; you'll be in small groups when you learn so the teacher can help you."

When we got to the rest of the orientation groups I led them over to my designated spot where other newcomers were already waiting. Alicia was standing in my place and I gave her a pointed look, one she purposefully ignored.

"I thought I told Taylor not to waste your ass-kicking talents out by the pool?" I said to her in greeting, standing next to her.

She shrugged, her eyes still flicking across the mass of people, "We both decided I should get used to baby-sitting before poop comes into the equation."

"Oh, I plan on Taylor being in charge of all poop and pee." I said conversationally, "I figure I'm cooking the kid for the next nine months, he can change the nappies."

We both grinned at the idea of Taylor 'I'm Commander hear me roar' changing nappies, "He's going to be a good dad." She said with a rare smile.

"You're going to be a good Aunt." I grinned.

"If I wasn't on duty, I may have hugged you for that." She muttered when we realised people were watching us curiously.

She began calling out a list of names from the sheet she had in front of her; the name Josh Shannon was met with silence and I saw Maddy sink slightly in the crowd. Alicia pursed her lips when he didn't check in but continued without making a fuss much to Maddy's relief. When everyone but Josh had been ticked off we headed down to the pool; it was strange to see it so deserted but I'd given the other teachers the day off since classes were cancelled.

"Alright, can everyone hear me?" I received nods from the crowd and continued, "This is where we will be for the next few days; learning to swim. If some have parents that aren't here today, they are more than welcome to come down and hop in the pool with us tomorrow or you can let them know that we take adult lessons on the weekends when most of the professionals have days off." I paused letting the words sink in.

I went on about class sizes, the strokes they'd be learning and even discussed the option of having more lessons once orientation was over. There were a few that were definitely interested in the public access the pool had in the afternoons on the weekend, especially on days that were quite warm. As I talked, I took a mental note of those that seemed nervous about getting in the water and those that were excited; it definitely helped to keep the worried ones in mind before getting them in the water.

When I declared the orientation session over some looked disappointed that they weren't getting in today but perked up when I said classes started the next day. They were all murmuring to each other as we walked up to the colony, little kids clutching their parents hands as they anticipated their swimming lesson for the next day.

We had just reached Command Central when Alicia began tossing out orders, shoving me behind her as rovers began to fly in. It took me a moment to notice the giant dinosaur storming behind a rover until the sonic cannons stopped it from coming any closer. The newcomers had immediately fled for cover and I noticed Maddy and Zoe hiding behind a stand with Elisabeth. As the rover pulled in to the colony dust flew up and it was no surprise to see Taylor step out of the rover.

I sighed but before I could go up and ask him what the hell he was thinking Mira stepped appeared through the dust, other Sixers surrounding her and holding guns out. I took a few steps back, paling at the sight of the man from my attack; he noticed me immediately and sneered, taking a threatening step closer. Alicia moved in front of me, her gun aimed straight at him despite the other possible targets around her.

Mira noticed me as well, a smirk coming to her face, "Hello Taylor and Taylor."

I flinched, not particularly liking her presence. Taylor stepped forward, trying to take Mira's attention away from me, "What are you doing here Mira?" He did not sound pleased at all.

She tsked, scanning the rest of the crowd before her eyes dropped back on me, "This is no way to treat company."

I didn't take my eyes off of her or the man behind her watching me, "Have your men lower their weapons." Taylor demanded, clearly not impressed by the looks I was receiving.

"You first." Mira retorted.

"You're out numbered."

Mira raised an eyebrow, "Then what are you so afraid of?"

Taylor clenched his jaw and crossed his arms over his chest, "Came here for a reason."

"You got one of my people." Mira pointed out unimpressed

"Carter got shot while he was trying to steal and power off our brig." Taylor barked.

Mira didn't back down, "We know he's alive and in your brig."

"You know this how?"

Mira didn't look too pleased at revealing that much, "Maybe we still have a few friends here in Terra Nova."

"Maybe I'll have a sit down with carter, have a little chat about your friends." Taylor looked a little too pleased at the idea.

I jumped as a guy behind Mira shouted angrily, "We want carter back you son of a bitch."

There was immediate chaos; both the Sixers and Taylor's soldiers began pointing their guns at each other with more enthusiasm, shouting at each other. I didn't dare move, unreasonably worried that if I did someone would take aim and shoot me. I knew that wouldn't happen; I was apparently worth too much to the Sixers employers. So I stayed where I was while they continued to shout until Mira and Taylor began calling for everyone to stand down.

When everything was quiet Mira spoke, "A trade; I want Carter, medical supplies and ammo." As she spoke, two men behind her pulled out a large crate and opened it, revealing ore.

Taylor smirked, his arms still folded over his chest, "You can have your man, you can have the meds but no ammo; no way."

Mira didn't look surprised, "Can't blame a girl for trying."

"Guzman get carter out of the brig; have medical bring out some supplies." Taylor ordered, keeping his eyes on Mira.

Everyone immediately followed orders being barked out; Guzman didn't look happy about his but did as he was told. Mira and her group didn't move away from their rovers, keeping guard around the crate of ore that they had dumped out on display.

Alicia gently tugged me away from the Sixers and up to the infirmary; I saw Elisabeth talking with her husband and she didn't look particularly impressed by something. By the time Alicia and I reached the pair Jim had just sighed and nodded, taking Zoe by the hand and wrapping an arm around Maddy as they walked away. Elisabeth smiled tiredly when she saw us and indicated for us to follow her. When we got inside Taylor was already there, urging the other doctors to hurry with preparing the goods for the Sixers; I knew why Taylor was doing the trade but I didn't particularly have to like it. Elisabeth went to join the other doctors, pulling out various medicines to place in the crate for them. I didn't listen as Taylor went to speak with her but I'll admit I was curious what the doctor had asked him.

"You need to go home." Taylor said firmly when he saw me standing inside next to Alicia.

I rubbed my head, "Who's going to be with me?"

"Reynolds." Alicia nodded and disappeared outside to get Mark.

I sat down at one of the seats, smiling up at Elisabeth when her part was done, "Are you feeling alright?" She asked concerned.

"I'm just tired." I admitted, "Dealing with the Sixers is never fun."

"Is the Commander normally so overprotective of you?"

I realised she had heard my conversation with Taylor, "It's a long story." I muttered. "Let's just say I haven't had the best experience with the Sixers."

She nodded wearily and said goodbye once Mark arrived; I got up, noticing the way Mark followed my every move and it didn't surprise me that Alicia or Taylor had told him. I knew he was like a younger brother to Alicia and we all trusted him; he was generally a good guy. He stayed next to me as we walked, his eyes scanning the trees around the path as we walked; I sighed and wondered why we had to deal with Sixer crap this early in the day; it was only lunch time after all.

"You want any food or are you going to stand outside the house on duty?" I asked Mark once I'd pushed open the door.

Despite being on duty he smiled, "I'll come in and sit with you."

I was grateful that he was coming in; I didn't want him standing outside, it would only make me nervous, "So who told you?"

"Taylor." He admitted, "Congratulations." He beamed.

I smiled, "Thanks Mark."

"Why don't you go rest?" He suggested, looking just as worried as Taylor had this morning.

I waved the suggestion away, "I'm fine; the Sixers are just annoying."

He nodded but the concern didn't fade; I distracted myself by making dinner. It was early but I figured I could leave it on low to cook. Mark stayed near the front door, occasionally wandering out to see what I was doing before returning to his post. I had almost done with dinner when his comm sent out confirmation of the Sixers departure. I felt immediately relieved; the bastards were annoying even though this was the first time since my attack that they'd appeared. I guess they wanted to see who came through the portal.

"Aren't you off duty now?" I asked after cleaning up.

Despite no longer being on duty Mark had stayed with me. He shrugged, "Yeah, why?"

"You know you don't have to stay here, right?" I asked when he made no move to leave.

He grinned, "I'm well aware but I'm staying just to be sure."

I rolled my eyes, "What is it with the men here?" I muttered to myself, "Come on; I want to make sure Taylor isn't getting snippy."

I was fairly certain I heard Mark mutter "he's always snippy" but he smiled innocently when I looked at him suspiciously. While the words were definitely true, it was odd to hear it from Mark. When we'd reached outside Command Central the two rovers ready to be taken out didn't leave much room for comfort. I groaned when I saw Taylor ready and geared up to go OTG; why couldn't we ever have one day where he wasn't going OTG?

"What's going on?" I asked once I'd caught up to him.

He turned to me, now beside the rover, "We've got a group of kids OTG; it's getting dark."

I sighed, "Be careful." I muttered because no matter how much I wanted him to stay here, I knew it was his job as Commander to ensure those kids got back home safely.

He kissed me gently and squeezed my hand before hopping into a rover. I waved weakly at Jim who was seated beside him and I'd just begun to turn away from the rover when a hand stopped me. I turned back to Jim with a questioning look, well aware that Taylor had narrowed his eyes warningly at the man.

"I know it's a lot to ask but would you mind sitting with our girls?" He asked hesitantly. He was just as aware as I was the look he had received from my overprotective husband.

I smiled reassuringly, "No problem."

He smiled in return and turned back to face the front. I could see Elisabeth in the back of the rover and she smiled in thanks, having heard the conversation. Mark was still standing behind me, no doubt having heard the conversation when he began to walk next to me down to the Shannons. The market place was deserted save for a few people who were rushing home, ready for the day to be over. Mark was silent as we walked, still scanning across everything even though he wasn't on duty but every now and then I looked over at him, surprised by the nervous look on his face.

"You okay, Mark?" I didn't know what he was nervous about.

He nodded, "Fine."

"You're going to have to do better than that." I told him amused.

He blushed, shifting his eyes around nervously, "It's nothing...we're near the Shannons."

I eyed him curiously before a sly smirk crept onto my face, "Do you like Maddy Shannon, Mark?"

His blush deepened, "I don't know her!"

"So?" I grinned, "You like her!"

"Will you be quiet?" He hissed, glancing at the house we were approaching.

I held my hands up in surrender when we reached the door, "Secrets safe with me." I paused, "And Alicia."

He didn't get a chance to reply; I knocked quickly, still grinning at Mark. I had barely seen him interact with girls aside from those that he worked with and Alicia. It would be good for him to spend time with Maddy.

The girl in question opened the door, looking worried and nervous, "Hi, Mrs. Taylor."

I winced at the name and Mark laughed, "Bree's fine." I told her.

"Sorry." She blushed, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Your parents didn't want you to be alone while they were outside the gates." I explained, smiling at Zoe when she appeared at Maddy's side, "So we offered to wait with you guys until they get back."

Maddy looked instantly relieved. "Thank you." She opened the door to let us in, "All I can think about is..." She stopped herself from finishing her sentence, glancing down at Zoe.

I smiled in understanding, "Don't worry; I hate it whenever Taylor or Alicia goes OTG."

"Alicia?" She frowned, leading us into the kitchen.

"Lieutenant Washington." I explained, taking a seat at the bench, "How are you holding up?"

She glanced over at her little sister who was drawing, completely oblivious to the tension in the room, "I'm okay; it's just like Josh to do something stupid on his first day here." She sighed agitatedly, "Will he be okay?"

I hesitated before answering, "It depends what area they've strayed into. Taylor and the others should find them though."

Maddy smiled weakly and we all waited in silence; it was a nerve wracking experience but I was glad I wasn't alone. I could tell Maddy was glad we were here and every now and then I would catch her glancing over at Mark and blushing lightly before looking away and shaking her head, muttering to herself. It didn't surprise me that she was trying to stop looking over at him; it was hardly the appropriate situation to be eyeing a boy but she just couldn't seem to help herself. She was so absorbed in trying not to look at Mark that she jumped when the door finally opened; she launched off her seat and over to her parents. They all looked exhausted and her brother was covered in more than a few scratches but otherwise unharmed. The moment Jim set his eyes on Mark he narrowed them, sizing the soldier up; I was fairly certain that he wouldn't have been pleased if Mark was here without me.

"Thank you." Elisabeth said quietly, walking me to the door.

"It's no problem." I smiled, "Good night."

Taylor was waiting for me outside, still wearing his OTG gear. I smiled and leant up on my tippy-toes to kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I smiled against his lips as his arms circled my waist and he gently kissed me back.

"I'm glad you're back." I murmured, pulling away but keeping my arm around his waist.

His arm went around my shoulders, keeping me against him, "So am I."

"Are the kids going to be okay?" I asked worried.

"Some have a few bad injuries but they'll live." He told me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm glad the Sixers are gone." I said quietly, "Why was Carter here?"

He hesitated before answering, "He may have tried to shoot me..."

"What?" I exclaimed, "He tried to shoot you and you're only telling me now?"

"I didn't want you to worry." He said soothingly, "The doc said you need to be calm."

I sighed, feeling anything but calm, "Promise me you'll be more careful."

"I promise." He kissed the top of my head before pushing open the door.

"Good." I muttered, walking inside. I paused when I got to the kitchen bench, "Is it too early for cravings?"

He shrugged, "Why?"

"I really want dino-meat."

"So you can tip it over my head again?" He asked dryly.

"There is an appeal." I teased. "I was thinking more about eating it."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen."

A/N happy new year everyone. Thanks for all the reviews; please let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing other than bits of the plot, Brianna and the new character

Chapter Three

Needless to say, the group of kids that went OTG got in a lot of trouble not only with Taylor but also with their parents. They had been more than satisfied with the punishment Taylor came up with – some form of cleaning or repair work – and all had been grounded. I wasn't surprised to see Josh turn up at Orientation the next day and despite how much I wanted to, I didn't comment on his absence for the previous day. He'd definitely learnt his lesson, going from the apologetic look he'd given me when I called his name.

I was currently on pool deck, going around to each class to see how everyone was settling in. It was difficult organising classes for the new pilgrims, especially since they all varied age and none have been in a pool before. Some kids reacted different to others; Zoe, for example, seemed to be a little fish in disguise and had to be put up a few levels when it became clear she was more confident than the others in her class.

I had just finished moving a few students around when a soldier came hurtling at me, "Ma'am, Commander Taylor needs you up by Command central."

I frowned, "Did he say why?"

"It's urgent ma'am." That was all I could get from the soldier.

I sighed and nodded, "Let's go then."

He followed me back to the colony once I'd told a few of the teachers I was leaving. I knew it had nothing to do with Sixers otherwise Taylor would have wanted me as far away from them as possible. A ring of soldiers blocked my view but I could see Taylor in the middle of them, pacing back and forth. The soldiers parted to let me through and I gasped when I saw someone I literally didn't expect to see again.

I had long since accepted that I would never see any of my family or friends again. I wasn't exactly sitting around hoping that there would be a way to get the portal open back to my time either; I was happy in Terra Nova. I had a life here, a man I loved and I knew that my family would be okay in the future. But I had never given any thought that Lucas might try and get someone else from my time, let alone a guy.

And yet there was one standing in front of me, clearly from my time.

I didn't have many friends, just a few close ones that I'd stayed in touch with once I left high school. Tristan was one of those friends, except we'd known each other since kindergarten. We were completely different; I was the quiet one who was more than happy to study or read than go out and party. Tristan, however, had people swarming around him, all wanting to be friends with him; he was the popular sporty guy but somehow that never really got to his head and he stayed friends with me despite what his other friends thought.

And he was standing right in front of me.

He was looking more than freaked out about the soldiers standing around him; he hadn't noticed me which was probably a good thing since I was too busy staring at him in shock. He was just as tall as Taylor, maybe a bit shorter, but he had the surfer look about him; blond shaggy hair, bright blue eyes and the natural tan that most girls would kill for. He was definitely in shape from all the surfing he did but mostly his job as a cop kept him fit. It was only because of the training he'd had as a cop that stopped him from trying something stupid; I could see him scanning the soldiers calculatingly but stopped when his gaze settled on me.

I crossed my arms and shook my head, "How the hell do you always manage to get into trouble?"

"Bree?" He gaped at me. The soldiers around us backed down when they realised I knew him. "You're alive?"

I snorted, "No, I'm a figment of your imagination that's greeting you into the afterlife." I said sarcastically.

He considered this for a moment before shaking his head, "I really hope this is real because otherwise my drink was definitely spiked."

"That's what you get for letting strange women buy you drinks." I retorted, moving closer.

He shrugged and grinned, "It's totally worth it." He paused, "Most of the time at least." He added still grinning.

"You know him?" Taylor asked me tensely.

It was strange to think of Taylor as jealous but as I looked up at him, I found he was. "We've known each other since we were three."

Taylor nodded, still eyeing Tristan, "Why don't we go to my office?"

Tristan and I nodded although I knew from Taylor's tone he was giving us much of a choice. I led Tristan up the stairs silently, well aware of Taylor and Alicia following but I was a bit surprised to see Jim Shannon follow us up. It seems he's taking his role of sheriff seriously.

Once inside Taylor immediately crossed his arms and stared at Tristan again. The man was definitely pleased when Tristan squirmed under his gaze; it was hard not to be intimidated by my annoyingly over protective husband. I gave him a jab to the ribs, scowling at him when he smiled innocently at me. Alicia moved into the room, standing over by the desk while Jim stayed near the door.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Taylor asked once the door was closed.

Tristan looked confused but answered, "I was leaving my place." He flashed me a guilty look, "Which is actually your old place; your brother let me rent it out when it became clear you weren't coming back."

I nodded, wanting to ask how my brother was but refrained, "And then?"

"I don't know; there was this tug and weird noise and the next thing I knew I'm here." He explained, "Where exactly am I?"

I sighed, "We're eighty five million years in the past." He stared at me, "You were sucked through a time loop." I explained.

"This isn't funny." Tristan didn't look too impressed by my explanation, flinging his eyes over to Taylor angrily, "What the hell did you do to her? Brainwash her when you kidnapped her?"

I winced when Taylor stepped forward "No one kidnapped her." He growled, "She came here exactly like you did; through the portal."

He still didn't look convinced, "Then why didn't you go back home?"

"The portal only goes one way." I told him gently, "We can't go back."

"Prove it." He snapped, "Prove we're eighty five million years in the past." He raised his eyebrows, challenging Taylor.

Taylor smirked and before I could stop him, he grabbed Tristan and hauled him over to the window that looked outside the fence. I knew there were several brachiosaurus that liked eating off the higher branches from the trees inside the colony and from Tristan's expression they were right outside the window. He stared at them amazed before turning to face me again.

"How long have you been here?" He asked quietly, "I mean, does time move differently here?"

"I've been here for six months." I told him.

"That sounds about right." He sighed, "You've been missing for six months."

I hesitated before asking, "How is he?"

Tristan didn't need to ask who I was talking about, "He misses you." He said quietly, "We all do but he's coping now. Mia's pregnant again."

I smiled, "She always did want lots of kids."

Taylor wrapped an arm around my waist comfortingly and looked over at Tristan, "We'll get a place set up for you but until then you might need to stay with someone." He looked over at Alicia questioningly.

She nodded, her face blank, "The spare bedrooms still set up from when Bree stayed over." She glanced over at him but looked away quickly.

I couldn't help but notice that; there was no doubt that Tristan was attractive and luckily for my sanity he wasn't one of those guys that slept around because he knew he looked good. I think Alicia must have noticed my grin because she narrowed her eyes warningly and shook her head slightly. I did say the next pilgrimage might bring someone for her; I was close enough.

"What did you do in your time?" Taylor asked deliberately ignoring the silent looks between Alicia and me.

"I was a cop." He told him.

Jim raised his eyebrows and Taylor nodded, "I guess we have room for one more cop."

"You might want to teach him how to use the sonic guns first." I said quickly.

Jim frowned, "Alright, I'm confused. You keep talking about 'their time' and now he needs to know how to use a sonic? Shouldn't he already know _how_ to use a sonic since he's a cop?" He asked looking between us questioningly. "And why did he only just come through the portal? The tenth pilgrimage was a couple of days ago."

Taylor rubbed his jaw, trying to hide his amusement, "There are a few things you should probably know Shannon." He nodded at me and Tristan, "They're not from our time."

"What?" Jim and Tristan asked simultaneously, staring at Taylor with matching expression of bemusement.

I gave Taylor an exasperated look; he was enjoying himself too much, "Tristan, they're from the twenty _second_ century."

"And my wife here is from 2010." Taylor added in.

"_Your wife_?" Tristan exclaimed looking between us with wide eyes. "You're married?"

I blushed not liking the attention, "Yes I'm married."

"You're from 2010?" Jim asked incredulously. "How is that possible?"

Taylor and I exchanged a look, "We don't know." Taylor lied.

Jim accepted our answer but Tristan looked a little suspicious, "That's why Elisabeth was so weird after speaking with you the other night."

"I may have sprung it on her." I said sheepishly.

Jim snorted, "That's an understatement."

"Can we go back to the part we're _you're married?_" Tristan interrupted, still looking between me and Taylor with a stunned expression, "_When_ did this happen exactly?

I rolled my eyes, "About a month ago."

He stared at us, "_You're married?_" He couldn't quite seem to accept that I was married, "And to _him_?"

Alicia snorted while Taylor levelled him with a deadly look, "Yes we're married."

Tristan opened his mouth but snapped it closed, "Huh." He studied us before asking me, "You happy?"

"Yes, I'm happy." I said with a small smile.

He nodded, satisfied and then levelled Taylor with his own deadly glare, "If you hurt her I will kick your ass."

Taylor didn't look remotely worried but nodded, humouring him, "I wouldn't expect any less but you'll probably have to get in line." He looked over at Alicia amused.

Tristan raised a brow, glancing over at Alicia with interest, "You don't say?"

I tried not to snicker when a faint blush appeared on her cheeks but she pointedly ignored Tristan's assessing gaze. "It seems I have a visitor to get settled in. Sir?"

"Dismissed Lieutenant." Taylor said with a nod, still amused.

Tristan whistled lowly as Alicia nodded and headed to the door, "A woman in a uniform – hot." He winked at me, following Alicia.

I snickered, seeing how Alicia's shoulders tensed at his words, "I wouldn't push your luck; she'll have you on your ass before you can blink."

"I might like it." He joked, "We're talking later." He shouted as Alicia's hand yanked him out the door.

I sighed and rested against Taylor as I finally had a chance to process what was happening; my oldest friend was eighty five million years in the past with me. He was now on his way to Alicia's house to live until he got his own place. He was here.

"This is so weird." I muttered, rubbing a hand across my head.

Taylor looked down at me worried, "You feeling okay?" His hand rested gently on my tummy.

My hand covered his, squeezing it gently, "It's just a little strange seeing him." I admitted, "I never thought I'd see anyone from my time let alone someone I know so well." My stomach twisted and I grimaced, "Maybe I should go home."

Taylor was immediately nudging me toward the door, "Come on."

"You were just waiting for me to say something, weren't you?" I asked amused.

He gave me a mock wounded glance, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Admit it." I gave him a nudge smiling.

"I was planning on carrying you home kicking and screaming if you didn't go yourself." He admitted with a smile. "I considered throwing you over my shoulder but then you might've thrown up."

I slapped him, "I'll remember that." I said warningly.

"I'm just joking." He said innocently. "But you really do need to start taking it easy and stressing less."

"You're kidding right?" He looked down at me with a quizzical frown, "How do you possibly expect me to take it easy and stress less when you go running OTG every chance you get? Not to mention the Sixers popping up whenever they please and now I have to teach and try not to throw up at the same time."

It was at that point when my morning sickness – which apparently was no longer morning sickness – reared its ugly head and it didn't allow for any room to hear Taylor's response. I pushed open the front door and hurtled towards the bathroom; I'd just reached the toilet in time to empty my stomach. Taylor was far behind, pulling my hair back a moment after I began vomiting; I wanted to tell him to leave but it was nice not having to try and haul myself upright once I was done. When he was certain I was done he gently lifted me up and helped me to bed once I'd kicked off my shoes.

"Thanks." I murmured tiredly. I was already over morning sickness.

He brushed the stray pieces of my fringe out of my face, "Feel better?"

"Oh yes, I love throwing up and then being revolted by food for the next two hours." I retorted dryly. I groaned, "I have to go back to work..."

"You're not going anywhere." Taylor said firmly, "I'll go down and make sure one of the other teachers can take care of the orientation groups. You need to rest."

"This better go away soon." I grumbled.

"It's supposed to stop around the twelfth week but the doc told me it can last longer." Taylor said looking sympathetically. I gazed up, surprised that he knew that, "I figured I should do some research so I'm prepared. I want to know everything about this pregnancy." He answered my unspoken question.

To my horror and his amusement, tears filled in my eyes. I looked away trying to brush them away discreetly but he wouldn't allow it. He gently turned my head back to him, sitting down on the edge of the bed so we were eye-to-eye. He watched as I wiped away the tears sniffling lightly before I gave him a teary smile.

"I guess I can blame the hormones." I joked weakly.

He laughed, leaning in to kiss me, "And I'm sure you'll blame the hormones when I do something wrong and you start throwing things at me in a fit of anger."

"Oh I don't plan on throwing things; I plan on getting Alicia to beat you up for me and then I would start shouting at you in a fit of anger." I replied innocently.

He snorted and leaned in to kiss me again, "So what was with the look you gave Wash before?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said playing dumb. He gave me a look and I relented, "She's going to have a single, attractive guy living with her; take a guess what the look was about." I laughed at the disgusted face he pulled.

"She doesn't know him." He protested.

I raised a brow, "She doesn't know him _yet_." I pointed out.

"I really don't want to be thinking about this." Taylor winced, a shudder running through his body, "Maybe I should find him somewhere else to live; Mark should have a spare bedroom."

"Leave them alone." I chastised, "They're both adults; if they want to have sex, they can have sex."

Taylor stared at me, trying to figure out if I was joking; he opened his mouth a few times but no words seemed to be able to come out. After a few moments he shook his head, clearly trying to rid unwanted images from his head. A knock on the door saved him and he gave me a chaste kiss before slipping out to answer the door. I followed him, my arms wrapped around my tummy as I leaned against the doorway. I was surprised and amused to see Alicia at the door with Tristan next to her; at the sight of them Taylor visibly tensed and when he let them in I could see his face distort slightly into a grimace.

"That didn't take you guys long." I commented, plonking down on the couch and curling my legs up.

Tristan flicked Alicia an appreciative glance, "The Lieutenant here has already threatened to spank me."

I choked and then pissed myself laughing at Taylor's rapidly paling face. Alicia looked amused, crossing her arms over her chest, "Well, he's already threatened to run around the house naked."

"I've heard some people actually like it when I do that." He said seriously, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Hasn't anyone told you that keeping it a mystery is more fun?" Alicia smirked.

Taylor held up a hand, stopping their playful banter, "Stop it before I put you both on pool duty."

Alicia grimaced but Tristan perked up, "That's right; you're in charge of all things swimming around here."

"Tristan used to work at the pool when we were in high school." I explained when Taylor looked at me curiously.

He gave Tristan an assessing look, "So he could potentially help you out?"

"I'd have to show him the changes I've made to the assessments but he could not that I need it." I said warningly.

Taylor sighed frustrated, "Bree, you need to take it easy."

"I can take it easy and still work." I exclaimed.

We continued to bicker, completely unaware of Tristan leaning over to ask Alicia, "What exactly are they fighting about?"

"Don't make me handcuff you to the bed!" He threatened, pointing a finger at me.

I narrowed my eyes, "And when I throw up over the sheets you can be the one to clean it up."

"Fine, I'll keep you on house arrest and post a guard outside the front door." He crossed his arms, his legs apart as he stared me down.

"You can't just lock me up!"

"Watch me!"

"Will you two just stop?" Alicia interrupted. "Nathaniel, she's right; you can't lock her up because she wants to work. And Bree, you do need to take it easy."

"Why does she need to take it easy?" Tristan asked confused.

I was still glaring at my irritable husband when I responded, "I'm pregnant."

"You knocked her up?" Tristan exclaimed, glaring at Taylor now.

He ignored the look, still staring straight at me, "We're married."

"Tristan, I'm pregnant so stop overreacting." I said when he went to retort.

"Why doesn't everyone just calm down?" Alicia more demanded than asked, "It's going to take time for him to get used to sonic guns so until then, he can help out down by the pool. Okay?"

"Fine." Taylor said smirking victoriously.

"Fine." I relented grudgingly.

Tristan looked between us and sighed, "We're in for a stressful nine months."

"Tell me about it."

A/N so here's the new character. I'm considering doing a few chapters in his point of view but not sure. I'll make that decision based on what reviewers say. Let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing other than bits of the plot, Brianna and Tristan

Chapter Four

Since Tristan really knew nothing about where he was Taylor made him go on survival training with Alicia; the woman hadn't been particularly happy about it but she had grudgingly nodded when the order was given. I'd watched them go out the front gates with the group I had been working with for the past few days; Maddy, Josh and Zoe were all nervously going outside the gates, the two teens clearly remembering Josh's previous expedition OTG. Tristan didn't look worried with his hands shoved into his pockets and was whistling to himself as they moved out.

Even when possibly faced with dinosaurs, the boy didn't stress.

I had just returned up to the front of the colony when they arrived back. Tristan watched as Alicia told Josh to head over to construction for his punishment for going OTG. I'd never seen him so interested in a girl before but then again, Alicia was kind of awesome.

"Did you really need to be so mean?" Tristan commented, "And what was with the bugs?" He shuddered with slight over-exaggeration.

I snorted, catching the conversation, "You didn't like survival training?"

"She ate a bug!" Tristan said with disgust, "I get the whole needing to know which direction to go in and starting a fire, but a bug; really?"

Alicia levelled him with a deadly look, "The intelligent ones usually appreciate the information."

"Unfortunately for him, he's not intelligent." I told her smirking.

"You feeling better?" Alicia asked giving me calculating glance.

I shrugged, "Well, I don't currently feel like puking so I assume that's something. I'm just trying to dodge the security team that Taylor has put on me."

"Isn't he slightly overprotective?" Tristan asked, peering over his shoulder and spotted the two soldiers that had been tailing me all day, "Or does he not know that you studied literature?"

Alicia raised a brow, "What's that have to do with anything?"

"All the books she ever studied in literature were about death, women and religion so someone is a slight feminist half the time." Tristan smirked.

"Shut up." I glared, giving him a not-so-gentle nudge.

"What's on for the rest of the day?" He asked, ignoring the jab and bouncing like a four year old.

Alicia shook her head at him, "I'll let you deal with the child for the rest of the day."

"Thanks." Note the sarcasm.

"You don't have to live with him." Alicia responded giving Tristan an annoyed look.

We watched her walk away, Tristan's eyes lingering longer than necessary, "You've got the hots for her already, don't you?"

"Can you blame me? She's hot." He grinned, following me. "So what are we doing?"

"I'm getting lunch and then I'll run over the new swim school with you."

The day was slightly boring; after a long lunch we sat down and went through every piece of paperwork that I had to deal with for the pool. Most of it was classes that needed to be swapped and organising the training of new teachers and fixing the shifts for the current teachers. Tristan had all of this processed by the time Taylor arrived home and promptly excused himself when Taylor's narrowed gaze became too hard to ignore.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked hands on my hips.

"Yes." Taylor retorted petulantly. "He's too familiar with you."

I smiled, "Are you jealous of him?"

"No." He said a little too quickly.

I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist, "I think you're jealous." I murmured, leaning up to kiss him, "You don't need to because I sure as hell wouldn't kiss a guy that was practically my brother. It's like you kissing Alicia." His face twisted into a disgusted expression, "The thought of kissing Tristan is just as disgusting as you thinking about kissing Alicia."

"Good to know." He said dryly, leaning down to kiss me. His hand slipped down to trace over my tummy lightly, "How's the little one?"

I pulled away, plonking down on a seat at the bench, "He's good; didn't make me too sick today."

"He?" Taylor asked amused. "You already know it's a boy?"

I blushed, "Call it mother's intuition."

He shook his head, "I reckon it's a girl." He pulled out two bowls and began to serve dinner, "Call it father's intuition."

"Sure." I said sarcastically, "If you say so."

"I do."

"Want to bet on it?"

* * *

Having a peaceful, uninterrupted breakfast in our home was something short of a miracle. The day had started off perfectly, Taylor waking me for a decent round of morning sex and then shower sex. It had been a while since we'd been able to be with each other physically, both of us being so exhausted from organising the arrival of the pilgrimage that we usually just collapse in bed at night. It was good to finally reconnect (literally) and I found myself seated at the kitchen table watching as he prepared breakfast for us.

Only it didn't last.

He had just slid my bowl of cereal over to me when Alicia strolled in; I was half expecting Tristan to follow her but he didn't. I remembered that Alicia usually took morning drills and if Tristan had anything to say about it, he would have gone to try and impress her.

"We may have a problem." She said as a greeting, her face serious.

I sighed and just ate my breakfast, listening as she told Taylor about the lost communication from outpost three. Taylor listened quietly and I knew all three of us were wondering if the Sixers had anything to do with it. He nodded and told her to get Shannon before giving me an apologetic look.

"You both better come back alive." I said warningly. I knew they both had no choice but to go OTG to see what the problem was.

Alicia, despite being on duty, smiled, "Don't worry; someone has to be around to teach the kid how to properly annoy its father."

Taylor gave her a pointed look before ushering her out, "I'll see you soon." He said quietly.

The worst thing about being married to Taylor was definitely the worry that all but overtook me whenever he went OTG. Despite having been together for six months now it didn't get any easier when he went out into the jungle. It didn't matter how many men he had with him; if it came down to someone putting their life in danger it would always be Taylor.

I was fairly certain being pregnant was making the experience worse. I was currently pacing in front of the gates, ignoring the looks I was receiving from the soldiers on duty and well aware of them asking for someone to get Lieutenant Washington. My hands were crossed over my chest and I think I may have been muttering death threats under my breath. Did the man understand that we were going to be parents in a few months? Did he realise that when the baby did come he won't be able to just go OTG whenever he pleases?

"Bree? Are you alright?" Alicia's voice sounded from somewhere behind me.

I whirled around, still pacing but now facing her, "He's got to stop going OTG!" I snapped, "He wants me to stress less? Then he needs to stop gallivanting around in the jungle where he's a meal for anything that moves!"

Alicia blinked and looked at a loss for words, "They're on their way back."

"Can you imagine what he'd be like if I went out there? Maybe I should, just so he can see what it's like!" I continued ranting, ignoring Alicia, "Maybe I should just disappear for a day and see how he likes it!" By the end of my rant I was shouting, completely unaware of the gates opening behind me. I was so involved in cursing Taylor that I didn't even hear the two rovers pulling into the colony. "It would certainly serve him right; I mean I'm the one who's pr..."

A hand clamped down over my mouth before I could finish the sentence and even though it was probably a good thing since I was being anything but quiet, I was beyond pissed that I elbowed the person in the ribs and brought my heel back to kick whoever it was standing behind me. All I heard was a soft grunt and the hand on my mouth disappeared; I whirled around and wasn't really surprised to see that it was Taylor behind me. If I wasn't in such a shitty mood I would have laughed at his indignant expression.

"What was that for?" He asked shocked.

I narrowed my eyes and jabbed him in the chest, "I am not talking to you."

With that I turned on my heel and walked away, still muttering to myself. I had been more than aware of the looks that Alicia and Taylor shared while Jim just looked amused. I think he might have figured out that I was pregnant but I didn't really care at this point. I headed down to the pool, smiling tightly at the passing parents and children. Once there I scanned the pool deck until I spotted Tristan assessing some kids from the latest rotation of the orientation groups. When I was sure he had finished I darted over to him before he could move on to another class.

"Why are men so stupid?" I muttered to him.

He was still looking down at the clipboard and snorted, "It's an age long question that even the best of us can't figure out."

"I'm serious!"

He looked at me, his eyes scanning my face before he asked, "What happened?"

"The stupid man keeps going OTG!" I hissed, "He tells me he doesn't want me to be stressed and yet he knows how stressed I get every time he makes a field trip outside!"

Tristan shrugged, "It is his job." He pointed out, "He doesn't seem like the type of guy that can sit back and let others do his job for him."

I glared at him, "You're supposed to be on my side."

He looked at me exasperated, "When did I become the chick best friend?"

"Well, it's not fair to go to Alicia; she's been friends with him for longer and I don't want her to be put in an awkward situation." I shrugged, feeling my anger dissipate slowly.

"Did you ask him _why_ he had to go OTG?" Tristan asked getting back to the subject.

I shrugged again, "He didn't say."

"He didn't say or you didn't give him a chance to say?"

"I didn't give him a chance." I grumbled reluctantly.

Tristan gave me a pointed look, "Well, why don't you find out why he had to go OTG before you take his head off?"

"The moment I find out it'll just make me want to hit him again." I exclaimed, waving my hands around, "I don't need to ask him to know it was something dangerous!"

"Just talk to him." Tristan insisted, "Once you're calm." He added hastily, seeing the anger still on my face.

I pulled a face but sat down on the sides and began chatting with one of the new parents. I needed to find a way to calm down and talking to nervous parents seemed to be the best way to do exactly that. They were sitting literally on the edge of their seat, watching their children in the water with barely disguised panic. I think I was more of a welcome distraction than they were for me but it worked. By the time the class was finished both me and the parents had visibly calmed and we were sitting peacefully when the kids hopped out of the pool.

I sent Tristan a wave and a thankful smile and he nodded in return, his eyes watching as I headed back to the colony. I would have to sit down with him in a couple of days and see how he was doing; he had about as much family as I did, being a single child and divorced parents. That's not to say he would take this as easy as I did.

I didn't like the amused looks that the soldiers were giving me when I was back at the front of the colony. I ignored them the best I could but the snickers had me glaring until their smiles faded and they shuffled back to work. I smirked to myself and I was about to head home when I saw Taylor heading out of the infirmary. I studied him, taking note of his tense posture and worried expression and debated going in the other direction and having this conversation when he wasn't quite as busy. I had almost made up my mind when he saw me and even from a distance I could see him daring me to try and get away with talking to him. So with a small sigh I headed over to the steps leading into the infirmary and meeting him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Still mad at me?" He asked his voice expressionless; he was leaning against the railing looking down at me blankly.

I smiled apologetically, "Hormones."

I could tell he tried to stop the small smile that crept onto his face but he didn't do very well. He pulled me to him with an exasperated chuckle, tucking my head under his chin, "I thought you said you would get Wash to beat me up?"

I smiled into his chest, "I figured I should try my hand at beating you up before I give her all punching rights."

I could feel his laughter rumble through his chest, "And the verdict?"

"Next time I'll leave it to her." I decided after a moments consideration, "I did start on the shouting though."

"Yes I heard." Taylor said dryly, "I'm sure the majority of the colony heard."

I tilted my head back, smiling innocently, "Hormones." I said in a sing-song voice.

He snorted and pulled away, "Let's try and keep the shouting at home."

"I'll consider it." I grinned, "Depends on what you do." If I noticed the tension from a distance, then the worry was more than prominent in his eyes, "What happened?"

He sighed, his hand curled around mine as we began the short walk home, "We have a mystery reptile attacking my soldiers; Malcolm doesn't know the species and is too busy wanting to draw up interaction protocol than actually keeping the colony safe. Jim found a talon but it still doesn't help with identifying the species. "

"Sex will help." I said after a moment of silence.

He nudged me gently, "Is that an order?"

"Damn straight."

* * *

We didn't even get to the shower sex the next morning before Alicia came barging into the house. Luckily for her she had enough sense not to go further than the kitchen and instead called out for Taylor. He hadn't been happy about getting out of bed; he'd shoved his pants on and stumbled around the room trying to find his shirt. He gave me a look mixed with desire and frustration when I sat up with a grin, wearing the shirt he was looking for. He cursed under his breath and yanked one out of the cupboard before storming out to see what Alicia needed.

I had just slipped out of bed when he shouted out a goodbye, leaving me with no clue as to what was going on. I half considered following him to Command central where he no doubt was headed but decided against it, instead showering and heading out to the marketplace to do some much needed shopping. I took my time, chatting with the familiar faces until I came to one I didn't particularly want to see.

"Mrs. Taylor." Vivienne sneered, her lip curling slightly when she noticed me.

I didn't bother smiling, "Vivienne."

I turned away from her and back to the display of vegetables in front of me, "How domestic of you, doing the shopping." She commented snidely, coming over to stand next to me, "I never picked Taylor to be the type of man that preferred his woman to be a simple housewife."

I gritted my teeth to stop from retorting and making a scene. Instead I ignored her, pointing to a few vegetables and paying for them before moving on to the fruit stand. Vivienne followed me, still yapping away about Taylor this and Taylor that; did the woman forget that I was _married_ to him? Desperately I searched the area for someone I knew to help me; I could see Josh and Sky sitting over at the edge of the market, talking quietly but just as I was looking away I noticed something catching Skye's attention.

With a frown I followed her gaze and found myself staring at the exact creatures that Taylor had told me about. They began screeching, the noise loud and shrill and I winced at the volume. It was the only warning we had before they attacked, swooping down at the people walking throughout the market place. I could hear baskets falling and people screaming as the reptiles attacked; without thinking I yanked Vivienne underneath the fruit stand we were at and went to find my own hiding place. I winced as I felt the sharp claws rake across my shoulder and down to my shoulder blade but someone pushed it off; despite the pain I fell under one of the stalls, finding myself next to Josh and Skye.

When the birds realised that their prey had vanished, they flew away leaving the market place a disaster. It wasn't long before doctors and soldiers were swarming the place and if it weren't for the giant gash over my shoulder I probably would've tried to find Taylor. As it was I didn't need to; Skye slipped away when she saw him and from my spot on the ground I could see her pointing over at me.

Taylor was over in a heartbeat, "Let's see."

I hissed as his finger gently pulled my shirt away from the wound; I knew it was bad. It hurt like a bitch too. Taylor clenched his jaw at the sight of the wound but didn't comment; instead he slipped an arm around my waist and carefully helped me upright. Taylor sat me down on a seat and called for a doctor; he squeezed my hand and I nodded, knowing he had to hear what happened before he could take care of me. So I stayed where I was, letting Skye and Josh explain what had happened and once Taylor had given orders to Alicia he reappeared by my side.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly, "Apart from the scratch?"

I knew he was worried about the baby so I nodded, "I'm fine; just a little shaken up. What did Malcolm say?"

"That this is was just the first wave." Taylor didn't look pleased.

A medic came over to fix up my scratch; I watched, curious as she sprayed something on my shoulder. I watched as the wound stitched itself up and I grinned despite the throbbing in my arm.

"That was cool." I commented with a grin.

"I want you to go home and stay there." Taylor said to me quietly, looking serious.

I didn't argue; the situation was far worse than we realised. If what Malcolm was saying was true then Terra Nova was about to be turned into some real life horror movie from Hitchcock. I didn't like that thought and the moment I was inside I locked up every window and door I had access too; I didn't know whether that would make a difference but it certainly made me feel better.

Not long after I had showered and was curled up on the couch did Taylor arrive; I knew that look on his face. It wasn't his 'I'm Commander hear me roar'; it was his 'I'm your husband but at the moment I have no choice but to be Commander' look.

"What do you need to do?" I asked quietly, not moving from my spot on the couch.

"We've got to get the docs some live specimens; Shannon's going with me." He told me, still geared up and ready to go OTG, "I wanted to let you know before we headed out."

I nodded, my throat tightening and I tried to keep the tears at bay, "Be careful." I somehow managed to croak out the words.

He gave me a pleading look, something that I wasn't used to seeing on his face, "Bree."

"I'm sorry." I cried, brushing away the traitorous tears, "I can't help it."

"I know; I'll be back before you know it." He kissed me tenderly, his thumb gently stroking down my cheek, "I love you."

I kissed him again, smiling weakly against his lips, "I love you too. Be careful." I repeated, watching him nod and walk out the door.

A/N the next part to episode two will be up hopefully tomorrow. Thanks to all reviews, please drop me a review if you don't mind.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing other than bits of the plot, Brianna and Tristan

Chapter Five

It was not a pleasant night to say the least; I knew I wasn't completely alone. A soldier had been posted outside the house but it wasn't the same. Sleeping without Taylor next to me was horrible; I was wracked with nerves and nausea for the majority of the night and I got little sleep. I couldn't even remember the last time I was able to sleep without him next to me. I had just been dozing off when I felt someone slide into the bed next to me.

"Nathaniel?" I murmured, moving to sit up.

He gently pushed me back down and I was too tired to argue, "Get some sleep." He whispered, pressing his chest against my back. "It's okay."

When I woke hours later I had been worried that it was all a dream until I rolled over, coming face to face with Taylor. He was sleeping soundly, dark rings under his eyes from the lack of sleep he'd been having over the past few days. I stayed where I was, content to lie next to him and spend the moment reassuring myself that he was alive and okay. I could make out a few scratches on his neck and even one nasty one on his face.

"How long do you plan on staring?" He eventually asked.

I smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He opened one eye, "You need more sleep."

I moved closer, curling myself into his body, "I'll get sleep when those bird things are screeching all night."

"I should go see how the docs are doing." He said after a few moments, his voice sleepy.

I hummed in response, falling back asleep, "Few more minutes."

Those few minutes went entirely too quickly although we did get time together in the shower. I insisted on going with him to hear the development on the species but mainly I wanted to get out of the house for a while. The birds had been screeching throughout most of the night and it was incredibly difficult to ignore the blasted reptiles. The streets of the colony were deserted and there were soldiers going from door to door ensuring that all windows were properly secured. Taylor had told me that a guard was to be in every house just in case they did manage to break in. I wasn't looking forward to being alone when the creatures did attack the colony so having a soldier with me was slightly reassuring.

Elisabeth and Malcolm met us at Command Central where we were all waiting; Tristan, Alicia told me, was currently helping in ensuring all the houses were locked tight and keeping busy. I didn't really pay attention to the science part to what they had discovered but I caught the main idea; the pheromones could be used to attract the reptiles away from the colony and form a new breeding ground. They only problem was whether they could synthesise the exact pheromones that the reptiles are attracted too.

"How much time will you need?" Taylor asked, looking at the two scientists.

Elisabeth looked at Malcolm as she responded, "A couple of hours. We'll need something to put it in and transport it."

"Leave that to me." Taylor said and looked to Jim, "You organise the transport and I'll see to the rest."

Taylor gently squeezed my hand as he went off to do his job; I was about to head home and try and distract myself when Elisabeth quickly stopped me.

"Could you stay with our kids?" She asked me hesitantly, well aware of Taylor pausing by the door to hear what she wanted.

I blinked, surprised by the question but nodded, "Of course; it'll be a good distraction." I smiled weakly, wishing I could be more reassuring but knowing my husband was going to be the one driving these things away wasn't a very calming notion.

"Thank you." She looked relieved, giving me an appreciative smile before her and Malcolm head off to the infirmary.

I wasn't surprised to find Mark waiting outside for me; I was more than aware of Mark's interest in Maddy Shannon and clearly her father wasn't aware of that just yet. We walked down to the Shannon's quickly, the shrieks from the birds becoming louder with every passing moment. I was trying to push down the anxiety by the time we got to their newly painted apartment so I took several deep breaths before knocking, ignoring Mark's look of concern. Jim opened the door, ushering us inside as the two parents finished saying their goodbyes and doing their best to be reassuring. They were expecting the next wave to begin in the next hour and even though I didn't want to rush Elisabeth in saying goodbye to her kids, both our husbands needed that formula as soon as possible.

"Good luck." I murmured to them when they passed.

They disappeared outside, the kids wincing when several particularly loud shrieks vibrated throughout the house. They were getting closer, no doubt about it. Mark went around the house, re-checking all of the entrances in the house carefully; it was almost amusing how much concentration he was putting in to the task. He was definitely going to make sure that nothing happened to the Sheriff's daughter otherwise there was no doubt that Jim would scare the boy away.

Mark was just about to do another round to ensure everything was safe when the onslaught began. We could hear the reptiles swooping down, their targets clearly the houses in the colony; if I didn't know any better, I might have been able to convince myself that it was rain. The screeches didn't allow for this and it wasn't long until I was holding Zoe on the couch, doing my best to comfort the terrified girl.

"Are we going to be okay?" She asked, looking up at me with large eyes.

I nodded, "Of course sweetie. We'll be fine."

I wished I could believe my own words and I wanted more than anything for Taylor to be here. I was trying to stay calm; I didn't want to overstress and do any harm to the baby. That was the most terrifying part, the worry that something I do might hurt the baby.

I frowned when a strange noise went through the house; I looked over at Mark, watching as he stared up at a vent. I had a sinking feeling that the birds were getting in through the vents but before I could tell him to get away the reptiles flew out of the vent, ramming straight into Mark and knocking him down. We were all up instantly; Josh and Skye grabbed Mark, dragging him into Josh's room while Maddy, Zoe and I scrambled in after them.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked, looking them over.

Josh and Skye had scratches down their arms but otherwise unharmed; Maddy was fine as was Zoe but both girls were beyond terrified. I glanced down at Mark, grimacing when I saw the ugly bruise forming on his forehead. I sat down on the edge of the bed, my worried grimace now one of pain; my lower tummy burst with pain. I gasped, wrapping my arms around my stomach and did my best to hide my pain from the kids. After a few moments, the pain faded and I could breathe again; the whole ordeal terrified me though and the kids were none the wiser, all I wanted to do was run to the infirmary and get checked out to make sure the baby was okay.

"Are you alright?" Maddy asked me.

I blinked, coming out of my thoughts, "I'm fine." I smiled faintly.

* * *

The moment the birds vanished we were all relieved but by the time morning came around, there was still no sign of either Taylor or Jim. Once I was sure the kids were okay, I left them asleep on the couch with a soldier posted outside just to be safe and I went to see Elisabeth. She reassured me that the baby was fine, much to my immense relief and Alicia's who had gone with me when she saw my distressed look. I was currently pacing outside the gates except this time Elisabeth and Alicia were waiting with me.

"How are you two so calm?" I asked.

"We're not..." Elisabeth trailed off and gave a pointed look at my tummy.

I rolled my eyes, "So?"

"We both have highly stressful jobs." Alicia gave me the logical response.

I accepted that and continued pacing. This is what I got for falling in love with a man that did ridiculously heroic things like save a whole colony of people from horny reptiles. The first sighting of the rover had me frozen, just as everyone else was; we were all waiting to see what would come through the gates. Would they both be okay? Surely they had been attacked by the volatile reptiles but the speeding rover gave me hope; only Taylor drove like a lunatic. I rolled my eyes, exasperated at the dramatic entrance of the rover; Taylor slammed on the brakes, stopping the vehicle abruptly.

Alicia and I rushed around to make sure Taylor was alright while Elisabeth hugged Jim. I sighed with relief when all I saw on Taylor was a few nasty scratches but otherwise fine. He gave Wash a thump on the shoulder before he gave me a smile.

"Wash, do you mind?" I made a whacking motion with my hand.

She grinned and did as I asked, whacking Taylor upside the head. He stared at me for a moment and sighed, "I suppose I deserved that."

"Damn straight you did." I retorted, crossing my arms. "We're making rules."

"Can I listen to you telling him those rules?" Alicia asked with a wicked grin.

I gave her a dirty glance, "You're part of those rules."

She snorted, "Not likely." She glanced around, "Have you even seen Tristan lately?"

"He really dislikes birds." I said amused. "It's not his thing – a bit like you with pools. He's probably cowering somewhere being very unmanly."

Ever since he had been attacked by several rather (as he claims) ferocious birds, he's never particularly been fond of any animal that can fly.

"What happened?" Elisabeth asked when Taylor pushed us over to them.

"They settled in to their new place like it was home." Taylor grinned and then looked at Malcolm seriously, "Now, if you think they're nosy when they're coming at you, you wouldn't believe the racket they make when they start."

I didn't need to look at Alicia for her to whack him again, "We really don't need to know about bird sex." I said incredulously.

"Won't there be millions of hatchlings that we'll need to worry about?" Alicia asked, frowning.

Elisabeth shook her head, "As far as we can tell after they hatch, they'll migrate to the coast and grow to full maturity there and go back to their new breeding grounds."

I began pulling Taylor awake as Malcolm goes on to say something about the bird; I honestly didn't listen. I was more interested in getting my stubborn husband home and into the shower and then to bed.

"Were you and the kids okay?" Taylor asked.

I nodded, hesitating before telling him, "I had a cramp. That's what Elisabeth called it, anyway."

"Is it serious?" He looked at me worriedly.

"She'll monitor things carefully but she says I have to stress less." I said quietly, pushing open the door.

Taylor was watching me carefully, "What does she propose?"

"We both know you can't stop going OTG." I sighed, "I just need to find some way to keep myself calm."

"I'll do my best to make sure I'm not going out as much."

I smiled, bringing my hand up to undo the zipper on his armour. He shrugged out of the protective gear and stepped closer, tracing a finger across the barely noticeable scars now on my shoulder from where the bird had swiped me.

"I think I have a way to calm you down." He breathed, gently pulling off my shirt.

Despite the fact he was still covered in sweat, blood and a bit of dirt I leaned into him, my body pressing up against his firmer one. He led me into the bedroom, stopping just as the back of my knees touched the bed. His hands ghosted down my side until they reached the hem of my shirt and he peeled it off, his hands brushing teasingly at my breasts. I groaned into his mouth when his hands trailed down my exposed back to my bra strap, expertly unsnapping it with one hand while the reached down to cup and squeeze my bottom.

"You're being a tease." I moaned, my head lolling back as his lips trailed down my neck.

He grinned into my neck, his teeth nipping gently at the sensitive spot just below my ear. I gasped when he pushed me onto my back on the mattress and it was a matter of seconds before he was on top of me, his weight supported by one arm. His lips returned to my neck, his ego definitely getting a boost when he had me whimpering. Clearly he was satisfied by the mark he had left so he trailed his lips down until they reached a breast, taking a nipple into his mouth. I gasped loudly at the feeling and Taylor jerked away, looking worried until he realised I wasn't hurt. He grinned, still looking up at me when he brought a hand up to pinch the nipple between two fingers. I groaned, my hands clawing at his shirt until he finally moved away so I could yank it off and move my hands to his pants.

I didn't have time to do more than unzip his pants; he kissed me again, his tongue delving in to stroke against mine slowly. I was too distracted to notice him taking his pants off when he pulled away from the kiss; I was thoroughly breathless and more than ready for him but it seems he was more than willing to take his time. He returned, placing feather light kisses between my breasts and down my stomach until he reached my pants. He flicked the button open and slowly drew down the zipper and with one fast motion he had my pants and knickers down by my ankles. I kicked them off while my hands yanked him back to me before he could decide to tease me some more; he was more than ready, if I was to go by his hips rubbing up against me.

We both groaned when he slid into me and after a moment he began moving, his thrusts deep and slow. His eyes snapped shut, a breathy groan escaping him with every move; I tangled my hands in his hair, bringing his head down to kiss him. He responded instantly, his tongue moving in sync with the thrusts of his hip. As his movements became faster I could feel myself coming closer as his hand trailed down between my legs, rubbing me. He grunted when I cried out, waves of pleasure overtaking me until I was nothing more than a shuddering mess beneath him; that was all he needed before he finished with several hard thrusts and a loud groan.

We were both panting, even when he rolled off me. I grinned breathlessly at him, my hair sticking to my sweaty skin. "I definitely think you should calm me down more often."

He laughed and pulled the blankets over us, "Any time."

A/N thanks for all the reviews. There will be more Tristan and Alicia moments coming up. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing other than bits of the plot, Brianna and Tristan

Chapter Six

I was bored. I was bored _and_ hungry. It was not a good combination, let me tell you. It wasn't that I was too lazy to get out of bed and make something; my paranoid husband refused to let me move away from him even in sleep. His arm was wrapped across me, his hand flat on my back; believe me I'd tried to move it and escape but the man refused to budge. So that's how I found myself lying on my side, facing him with narrowed eyes waiting for any signs of waking. I got excited at one point when his nose twitched but that excitement deflated when a small snore escaped him.

I stapled my fingers on the soft sheets, pursing my lips as I tried to think of a non-violent way of waking him up. I knew all the places that he kept his weapons; there was one between the head board and mattress (a gun), one attached to the back of the head board (a knife), one attached under the bed frame (a knife) and one in each bedside table (both guns). Since he was overreacting to absolutely anything these days it was better not to startle him into waking up. Ever since we found out that I'm pregnant he's become increasingly worried about trivial things like rolling on top of me during the night and staying there or hugging me too tightly. Every time I would have to reassure him that the baby was fine until he dragged me to the infirmary to have Elisabeth tell him that everything was okay.

I twitched my nose from side to side, trying to decide on an appropriate tactic. I propped up slightly on my elbow (as far as the arm wrapped around me would allow) and with my free hand I poked him.

Nothing.

My nose twitched again, and I moved my finger to his side and poked.

Still nothing.

I furrowed my brows, still twitching my nose and decided on a different tactic. I leaned in, trailing my nose across his, kissing him lightly. I pulled away, grinning with success when a small frown appeared between his brows; I leaned in again and trailed soft kisses down his jaw. I huffed when all he did was snort quietly and tried to escape his grip again.

Still nothing.

I glanced over at the time, wondering how long it would take the man to wake up. It had been three weeks since the reptiles had attacked Terra Nova and the colony had fixed the damages they had left. That had, of course, made Taylor one busy man but that was nothing unusual. As we expected, my nausea did fade although every now and then it would hit me and I would find myself in bed for the majority of the day when it did. I was now sixteen weeks pregnant and the slightest bump was showing but not enough for people to suspect something.

Back to the point, Taylor had been sleeping in far longing than he normally did and I was beginning to suspect that it was deliberate.

"Nathaniel let me up right now!" I eventually snapped, trying and failing to move once again.

The bastard smirked at me, opening his eyes to watch my pathetic attempts to escape his grip, "I'm comfy though."

"Well, I'm hungry!" I retorted, slapping at his arm.

He didn't flinch, "You're always hungry." He pointed out.

I narrowed my eyes at him and before he realised what I was doing, I reached up and yanked the knife out from its sheath (he'd attached it to the headboard so that the knife could conveniently slide out) and pointed it at him. He leaned back, looking between me and the knife cautiously.

"I'm hungry, I need to pee and this baby is already waking me up at abnormal hours. Do not mess with me." I snarled the tip of the blade right in front of him.

He looked to the knife and then back at me, "Message received." He slowly moved his arm, holding it up in a surrender pose. "Can I have the knife now?"

"No." I growled, sliding out of bed and darting to the bathroom.

When I came back out he was sitting up in bed, the sheets bunched up around his waist, "Can I have the knife _now_?" He repeated, watching the knife in my hand cautiously.

"Don't make me throw it at you." I said over my shoulder, skipping into the kitchen to search for some food.

By the time Taylor came out of the bedroom I was already scoffing down sliced fruit with bread in the toaster. He was only wearing his work pants, his torso bare and I could see his muscles rippling with every move he made. I swear the man is such a tease.

"Good morning honey." He slid up behind me, his arms on either side of me and his chest pressed up against my back.

I tilted my head back to look up at him warily, "Good morning."

"Enjoying your breakfast?" He asked.

I think he was hoping I would be distracted by his lack of a shirt; don't get me wrong, I was. But I could still see his hand creeping toward the knife that was sitting near my juice. I didn't take my eyes off of him when I slapped his hand, giving him a warning look.

"Don't even think about it."

"Bree will you just give me the knife?" He asked exasperated.

I raised an eyebrow and slipped past him with the knife when someone knocked on the door. I didn't think what it might look like holding a knife but since it was just Alicia I didn't have anything to worry about. She immediately noticed the knife, and gave me a wide-eye look and glanced into the house behind me.

"Is he even alive?"

"Just." I smiled sweetly. "But he won't be the next time he refuses to let me get out of bed and eat something."

Alicia gave me a weird look and slipped past me. Taylor was now conveniently wearing a shirt and nodded in greeting, "Did you get passed the security guard?"

Alicia snickered, "I almost lost an arm."

"Shut up." I growled, sitting back down and finishing my breakfast, "Smack him for me."

Alicia grinned while Taylor's eyes widened; I watched, amused, as Taylor darted around to one side of the kitchen bench and Alicia followed. It was the funniest thing I'd seen in a while; the big, tough Commander trying to stay away from his smaller (yet tough) Lieutenant. It didn't take long for Alicia to get sick of the cat and mouse so she pulled herself up onto the bench and hauled herself at Taylor, giving him a decent whack over the head.

"Make sure to leave some brain cells in there; he'll eventually need them." I called out when Taylor retaliated and they began a mini dual in the kitchen.

She grunted, "It's too late for his brain cells."

Taylor took a swing at her, "Is there something you wanted Lieutenant or did you just want an excuse to spar?"

"We both know I can kick your ass." She grinned. I looked over when Taylor grunted, laughing when I saw Alicia flip him over her shoulder and drop him on the ground. "We may have a problem."

Taylor sighed and didn't get up, "Its outpost three isn't it?"

"They still haven't made contact." Alicia reported, holding out a hand to help him up.

He took it, easily standing, "It's been seventy two hours; I'll head out after breakfast."

"Doctor Shannon is insisting on accompanying you." Alicia looked amused as she told him this, "She's worried that it is a medical issue not a technical one."

I whacked Taylor when he pulled a face, "Be nice to her; she's the one that's delivering this baby." I reminded him pointedly.

He rolled his eyes but nodded, "Yes dear." Alicia coughed to hide her snicker, earning her a glare from Taylor, "We should be back before dinner."

"What's happening with Mark and Maddy?" I asked Alicia curiously when Taylor moved over to the stove to cook his breakfast.

She sat down next to me and for a moment I realised how odd it was, gossiping with Alicia. "He's beginning the first stages of courting."

Taylor turned back to us, a pleased grin on his face, "I started a trend, did I?"

I snorted, "Don't get cocky." From the way his shoulders were shaking I knew he was laughing, "What exactly does that entail?"

"He's going over for dinner tonight with the family." Alicia grinned. "I already overheard Maddy making sure her brother is at Skye's."

"Smart girl." I grinned back. "That's why he's been so jumpy lately."

"You should see him trying to dodge Shannon when he's on patrol." We both snickered, probably a little too amused by Mark's fear of Jim.

Taylor faced us, standing while he ate his breakfast, "Leave the boy alone."

"Why?" I asked still laughing.

"You wouldn't be laughing if you had to meet my parents." He pointed out.

I rolled my eyes, "I would have been dead." I told him bluntly.

"That's beside the point." He shot back and looked at Alicia, "And you can't say anything about Mark; you're acting like a love-sick teenager every time you're in the same room as Tristan."

I laughed when Alicia blushed; although Tristan now had his own place, he was still following Alicia around. It had driven her crazy for the first week until Taylor ordered her to teach him how to use a sonic gun; since then they'd been openly flirting with each other. Tristan was, of course, bolder in his flirting and planted a not-so friendly kiss on Alicia when she least expected it in front of everyone in the marketplace. Some of the soldiers had a newfound respect for Tristan to say the least.

"Alright, enough teasing or he'll never be able to convince her to go on a date with him." I said when Alicia looked like she was ready to tackle him again.

She glared at me, "There will be no dates."

"Don't tell Tristan that; he'll piss you off until you say yes." I grinned, enjoying her embarrassment a little too much.

She stood up, refusing to look at either of us, "Let's go." She growled to Taylor.

He kissed my goodbye and followed his very annoyed Lieutenant out. I knew they wouldn't be leaving straight away so I had a shower after I'd put the knife back where it belonged. I needed to get down to the pool now that Tristan was working with Jim in security; there was a pile of demands from parents that I had to see too and a new wave of colonists that wanted to take the course to become a teacher. In fact, Tristan had dropped them off for me the other day when I'd had one of my bad days and needed to sit in bed.

By the time I was heading out to the pool Taylor and Elisabeth were just about to drive off. I waved goodbye, in a hurry to get down to the pool and sort out the paperwork that was waiting for me. Not to mention classes were about to start and I needed to do my usual rounds to all the classes and do the roll and assess some students. By the time I _had_ gotten to the pool I had myself stressing for no reason.

Tristan was already at the pool, doing the assessments and roll checks with a wide grin for both students and parents. I was immediately suspicious, noting how he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly when he spotted me and gave me a short wave. For over an hour he dodged me, going from one class to the next or to a waiting parent and spending longer than necessary talking with them.

It was convenient while I fixed up the new work rosters but he had now been going at it for two hours straight and it was annoying. So I made my way over to him, keeping my eyes pinned on him as I went around deck to him, watching as he became increasingly nervous the closer I got.

"I'm going to ask Wash out." He blurted at me.

I stared at him, "It's about time." I said bluntly. "What, are you looking for permission?" I asked when he stood there baffled.

"We're not that obvious." He said defensively, following me as I walked to the next class, "I mean, we _flirt_ but I've seen her flirt with other guys."

"Alicia doesn't flirt with other guys." I told him amused, "She _makes_ you think she flirts with other guys."

His mouth dropped open comically wide, "She...that...really?" He grinned, "That must mean she _does_ like me." He made it sound like such a victory.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know why."

"Don't be mean or I'll teach that kid of yours one hundred and one ways to piss you off." He said jokingly.

I gave him a look, "Is there a point to this discussion?" I noticed Wash coming toward us with her 'I'm pissed at your husband because he left me in charge' look.

"Right, yes; I need your help in asking Wash out." He said wringing his hands, "I don't want to mess it up and..."

He continued to ramble, unaware that Alicia was behind him and listening to everything he was saying with wide eyes and a blush. I grinned and stopped him, "Alicia, Tristan wants you to go on a date with him. Once Taylor's back, he'll pick you up from yours at six thirty."

Tristan stared at me horrified but Alicia, knowing that no one else could see or hear what we were saying, smiled pleased. "That's fine for me but I don't dress up."

Tristan whirled around to face her, "Really?"

"Yes." She gave him a pointed look when he continued to stare. "You can go now Tristan."

We watched as he walked away, doing a fist pump in triumph; she rolled her eyes and walked with me to the next class.

"You think it's a technical problem?" I asked, knowing how much she hated being left in charge.

She sighed, "We've already heard from them."

"That was quick." I said raising a brow, "What was wrong?"

"Bree, they don't know when they'll be back." She said quietly, "Taylor's put them under quarantine until they know more."

"Great." I muttered and rubbed my forehead, "How long do you think I can guilt trip him into not going OTG for this?"

She considered this for a second, "Maybe three hours if you're lucky."

"I thought so." I sighed. "You'll just have to keep smacking him when he least expects it."

She grinned, "Sounds like a good plan to me."

"Someone has a date." I said in a sing song voice when I noticed her gaze fall on Tristan.

She blushed, "You will not mention this to anyone." She said threateningly.

I snorted, "Yeah, who am I going to tell? Taylor isn't here."

"He is not to find out." She said firmly, "If he finds out he'll make sure I'm on duty."

I laughed, "He wouldn't..." I trailed off, remembering who we were talking about, "Yeah, I'll keep him distracted for you."

Alicia stayed down by the pool for a while with me, talking into her comm every now and then. When my shift ended we walked back up to the colony together and spotted Mark running around the colony looking nervous.

"Mark has his big meeting the family tonight." Alicia grinned wickedly, "I had to order him to do laps because he wouldn't stop pacing." She explained when I continued to watch him with a confused look.

"He can't turn up to the dinner sweating and smelling gross." I wrinkled my nose.

She snorted, crossing her arms over her chest, "Reynolds." She barked, indicating for him to come over.

He jogged over and stopped in typical military pose, "Ma'am?"

"At ease." Alicia said amused, "You ready for your date yet?"

His jaw clenched and he crossed his arms over his chest, "Not funny Wash." He ran a hand through his hair, "What if I do something wrong?"

"I'd be more worried about her dad trying to shoot you." I commented.

His face paled, "Oh shit; he's going to shoot me, isn't he?"

"He's not going to shoot you Mark." Alicia rolled her eyes, "You're only having dinner with the girl."

"I wouldn't let him catch you kissing; _that_ won't end well for your balls." I said lightly.

Mark looked at me incredulous, "Will you stop?"

"Stop what?" I asked innocently.

"Aren't you supposed to be making me _less_ worried about tonight?" He asked exasperated.

"I thought I was doing that." I smiled sweetly at him.

He shook his head, "You know damn well you're not."

"Yeah, but it was fun."

* * *

Alicia and Mark walked me back home and after I wished Mark good luck they left, leaving me completely alone. The house felt abnormally empty and it was strange how one person's absence could have that effect. It was nice for a while, being able to relax without Taylor playing with one of his knifes or guns but when I crawled into bed his absence was painfully obvious. It had been hard to get to sleep without him in the bed and I woke on his side of the bed.

I didn't wait for Alicia to come find me with any news; I headed out to Command Central and I was a bit surprised to find Jim following me inside.

"You heard anything?" He asked me quietly.

I shook my head, "But you're more likely to find out something with me here." He grinned at that and let me in first. "Hey Alicia." I greeted the woman who had spent the night working.

She nodded, flicking through her data pad. "Something I can do for you Shannon?"

"You know why we're here Alicia." I said instead of Jim, taking a step away from him when he sneezed, "Don't look at me like that; I sure as hell don't want to get sick." I said when he gave me a look.

"We lost contact; there's been communication difficulties for the past week so I'm sure it's nothing." Alicia said firmly, her eyes narrowed at Jim.

"I'll go out there." Jim offered although it sounded more like a demand to me.

Alicia clenched her jaw, "I've got my orders Shannon. If Commander Taylor doesn't report by nightfall I'll consider sending a team out tomorrow. He's put outpost three under quarantine. If I hear anything you'll be the first to know." She promised not that it did any good.

Jim muttered something under his breath and stormed out. I let out a low whistle, "Someone doesn't like being told 'no'."

"How are you?" She asked noticing the bags under my eyes.

I waved her concern away, "I never sleep well when he's OTG." She already knew that. "You'll let me know if he makes contact." I didn't need to phase it as a question.

She nodded anyway, "You know I will. Get some rest." She added as an afterthought.

I smiled and left, noticing Jim leave the infirmary with Malcolm in tow. I shook my head at him but didn't stop him; if he was going to be stupid enough to ignore Taylor's order than he could make that mistake on his own. The last time a soldier went OTG against Taylor's orders had been reduced to cleaning up the dinosaur crap that was scattered throughout the farming area from the flying dinosaurs. Needless to say, no one disobeyed an order from Taylor; he came up with creative punishments. Another soldier had to act as a house keeper for the soldier's quarters; they had the horrible punishment of cleaning all the bathrooms and toilets with nothing more than a tooth brush for a month.

The man was definitely a new form of evil.

I stopped by the market, doing our weekly shopping since we were more than a little low on food. I grabbed everything that I wanted as quickly as I could, feeling my energy levels plummet. Tristan noticed and immediately came over worried.

"Should you be doing so much?" He asked.

"It's half a bad day." I grumbled, having no choice but to let him carry the bags back home.

"Bree, you should be taking it easy." He chastised, "Mia had this, remember?"

I sighed, "Yes I know."

"And you told her to rest." He pointed out. "Now follow your own advice."

"I don't do that much." I argued, "Walking around a pool for a couple of hours a day isn't that strenuous."

He sighed frustrated, "Yes but add the stress of organising everything and with Commando going OTG whenever he can..."

"Don't start." I said warningly. "You're the one who kindly pointed out it's his job."

"Yeah but I didn't know he went outside the gates _this_ often." Tristan retorted.

I shrugged, "It's his job; it'll be different when the baby comes."

He gave me a dubious glance, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." I rolled my eyes, "We've already talked about it."

And we had; I wasn't sticking up for him without him actually deserving it. He'd explained his desire to go out OTG as much as he could before the baby was born so he didn't feel quite as guilty for sending someone else out in his place when the baby did arrive. I understood and I knew he was being a lot more careful than he used to.

"Don't go down to the pool." Tristan said firmly. "I've taken care of all the classes for this afternoon and I've got someone covering your shift."

I grumbled but didn't argue, "So what are you going to do on your date?"

He looked down at me with a grin, "I'm not telling."

"So long as it doesn't involve swimming, you'll be fine." I said dryly.

"Why?" He asked nervously.

I thought the water might have something to do with his plan, "She hates getting in the pool. Ask her when she's in a good mood." I raised a brow at him, "So what were you going to do?"

"Teach her how to surf." He admitted, "The surfs great around here and its physical."

"She might like it." I considered it for a moment, "Do it and then if she doesn't like it...build sandcastles."

He threw me a dirty glance, "Very funny..."

"I'm serious!" I insisted, "She probably has never done it."

He considered it before shrugging, "I'll see how it goes."

"So when are you taking her?" I asked trying to sound uninterested.

He snorted, "As if I'm going to tell you."

I pouted, "You're so mean."

"No I just don't want you spying on us."

"I would never." I said mock offended.

"Sure you wouldn't."

"I wouldn't!"

"I'm still not telling you."

"That's okay; I have spies everywhere."

* * *

Tristan stayed and helped me cook tea even though he already had his own waiting for him at his house; when I noticed he was just helping so he could eat half of it I shooed him out with a grin. I had just turned off everything and was about to sit down and eat when I remembered the paperwork I had needed to get from the pool. With an agitated curse I practically flew out of the house and ran down to the pool since it was already dark outside. It was just my luck that when I got there, someone had taken the notes I needed and the whole trek down had been pointless.

The colony was deserted by the time I trudged back up from the pool; the few soldiers I passed nodded at me and offered to escort me home and I remembered receiving worried looks as I had run passed them earlier. I declined, both amused and exasperated by the offer; I had no doubt that they would make that offer to any woman that was walking through the colony after sunset alone so I didn't get too huffy with them for it despite wanting too. I had to remind myself that it wasn't their fault that I had left the warmth of my home for no reason and they didn't need to take the brunt of my hormonal emotions.

That's what Taylor was for.

I was just considering going and checking up on the Shannon children when something caught my attention. A soft grunt and thump resonated from over in the shadows underneath the stairs to Taylor's office; with a small frown I stepped closer and the rushed over when I noticed the form of an unconscious soldier. I was just about to check for a pulse when a hand clamped over my mouth and another holding a knife to my neck. I froze, my heart thumping loudly and for a few moments nothing happened.

"Do not make a sound." Taylor's voice hissed warningly into my ear.

All I could do was stand still, confused and more than a little distressed; I was being held at knifepoint by my husband.

"I'll move my hand." Taylor said after a pause, "If you even think of screaming..." He trailed off, pressing the knife slightly.

My whimper was muffled by his hand; I could feel blood oozing from where the knife sliced the fragile skin on my throat. He removed his hand after a few tense moments and it took some time before I could find my voice, "Nathaniel, what's going on?" I asked quietly, hating how my body trembled in fear.

He didn't respond and before I could blink, he'd whirled me around and slammed me up against the wall. "How do you know me?" He snarled, purposely digging the knife into my neck now.

The blood was streaming out steadily, making me nauseated and faint, "Stop Nathaniel. Please." I gasped, clamping my eyes shut as he pushed the knife deeper into my skin, "I'm pregnant, please stop."

My chest was rising and falling rapidly as I waited for him to move; he stared at me blankly and, with the knife still resting on my throat, glanced down at my stomach and used his other hand to lift up my shirt to assess the slight bump. The knife withdrew slightly but not altogether, Taylor keeping it there as a warning.

"How do you know me?" He asked again.

It was the first time I'd ever been scared of him. He stepped forward and into a beam of light from one of the street lamps nearby; he'd smeared dirt across his face and arms to blend into the darkness and it was the first time I'd really seen him look like a warrior. His eyes watched me were a feral wildness and distrust and I finally began wondering what had happened at outpost three that could have done this to him.

I had yet to answer him, still trying to stay conscious, "You tell me what you know and I'll let you live." He crooned. "Is there a spy here? Is that how you know who I am?"

"Nathaniel, I don't know what you're talking about." I inhaled sharply when he increased the pressure on the knife instantly.

Before I could try and explain anything his hand clamped down over my mouth again; hurried footsteps sounded in front of us and I watched from the shadows as Maddy stormed up there determined, Mark following her worried and exasperated. Taylor had turned so he could watch them ascend the stairs and when we heard their feet stomping on the deck above us, he pushed me forward ignoring my muffled squeal. I did my best to walk up the stairs quickly, my feet tripping every now and then on a step that led up to his office.

Now outside the door I could see and hear Alicia commanding Mark to get Maddy out of there; with my body shielding his and me still being held at knife point, Taylor pushed open the wooden door and let is slam behind him. Alicia immediately had her gun out and Mark had pushed Maddy behind him protectively before the girl had even figured out what was going on.

"You're not too good at following orders, are you boy?" Taylor growled at Mark but I knew his gaze was focused on Alicia, "What's going on here Wash? You were evacuated days ago."

Alicia's eyes filled with understanding immediately, "You're sick Commander; you've been infected with something that's got you confused. The war, its' over has been for a decade. We won."

Taylor dropped the hand around my mouth and wrapped it around my arms so they were pinned by side. I stayed silent, knowing that whatever was going on with Taylor only Alicia could really help him.

"Don't you lie to me Wash; I want answers." He pressed the knife so a new round of blood flowed from the wound.

Maddy cried out, obviously alarmed by the blood pouring from my neck. My legs began to tremble and the room was spinning; the only thing that was keeping me upright at the moment was Taylor's unwavering grip.

"You don't want to do that sir." Alicia stepped forward slightly, stopping when he pressed harder, "She's pregnant."

"We've already had that conversation Wash." Taylor said bored, "That's still not giving me the answers I want."

"She's your wife!" Alicia and Mark shouted simultaneously.

I didn't know what made them shout it out until I felt the tip of the knife down by my belly. _That's_ when I started fighting a little pointlessly, trying to twist my arms out of his grip and get the knife away from my stomach.

"Alicia, shoot him." I said it firmly, but my heart was pounding frantically. "Shoot him and get that fucking knife away from me right now."

She didn't move but her gun was still raised and ready; I think she was doing the math in her head. I suppose I wasn't thinking all that rationally but my husband was holding a knife to my stomach and threatening our unborn baby. I had every reason to be irrational at this point.

"Nathaniel I wouldn't lie to you; you know I wouldn't lie to you." Alicia said calmly when he simply stared at her in disbelief.

"What is this place?" He finally asked, moving the knife away from my stomach.

Alicia took a step closer and another when he didn't move the knife, "Its home."

He pushed me away; Mark caught me, instantly applying pressure to my neck wound while Alicia put herself between us. She still had her gun out and he still had the knife in his hand, clearly waiting for her to make a move.

"We're going to get you some help Commander so you can remember." She said softly.

I don't know exactly what happened but Maddy cried out in alarm and I think there might have been a small scuffle before a loud bang went off. The room faded and swirled before coming back into focus; I found myself staring up at a worried Alicia and even though I could see her mouth moving I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Bree..." She was pressing something cool against my forehead.

I blinked and groaned, my throat feeling raw, "What happened?"

"You need to stay awake." She said firmly, helping me sit upright.

"Where's Nathaniel?" I murmured, blinking whenever I felt my eyes droop.

"Mark's taken him to the infirmary." She said, wrapping an arm around my waist and hoisting me to my feet.

My vision blurred and I stumbled, "Can I sleep yet?"

"No sleeping Bree." Alicia ordered, shaking me slightly, "Stay awake."

"Is the baby okay?" I mumbled, forcing myself to listen to her orders.

She nodded, "Everyone's fine."

"Including Nathaniel?"

She hesitated before answering, "The Shannons have reported in with a cure, so he'll be fine."

"Good, I'm going to kick his ass for this."

Alicia chuckled, helping me stand, "You and me both."

"He didn't hold a knife to your throat." I pointed out grumpily. "Where did he think he was?"

She sighed, "The war in Somalia." She didn't add any specifics and I didn't ask, "You think you can walk?"

I nodded, "Is Elisabeth back yet?"

"They're close; Nathaniel should be out for a while." That reminded me of the shot that went off.

"You totally shot him!"

* * *

So it seems that whatever Taylor had been infected with it played with his memory and gave him amnesia. Elisabeth had developed a cure; a cold although she did say that she had created a proper vaccine for it. She had administered the cure to Taylor while he was still unconscious but we had tied him down just to be safe. I stayed by his side waiting for him to wake up partly so I could smack him and also because I wanted to make sure he would be okay.

Elisabeth had cleaned my neck and sprayed the skin sealer onto the wound; there was only a thin line to remind us what had happened. I kind of hoped Taylor wouldn't remember it; it hadn't been his fault but I knew he would blame himself.

I had just begun dozing off when Taylor came too, groaning slightly. Alicia and Elisabeth were immediately by his side, both clamping down on a wrist even though he was restrained. He looked up at Elisabeth blankly, blinking to adjust to the light in the infirmary.

"Commander Taylor, can you tell me where you are?" Elisabeth asked staring down at him.

He glanced over at Alicia and then to me, "Terra Nova."

Elisabeth and Alicia began undoing the restraints, "You're going to experience some confusion just for a few hours while the memories sort themselves out. Based on the success we had at the outpost you should be fine by dinner." Elisabeth reported with a pleased smile.

Alicia turned to move away, clearly wanting to give us privacy when Taylor called out to her, "Lieutenant?"

She turned, arms clasped behind her back, "Yes sir?"

He stared at her, clearly sorting through memories, "You shot me." He actually sounded baffled

"I did sir." Alicia nodded.

He grinned, "Good job."

"And when you remember what happened you're going to go all over dramatic and think that you deserved it." I said to him dryly.

He frowned, "What happened?"

"Apparently you were in Somalia." I told him, not liking how his face darkened.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He looked ill at the thought, "The baby..."

"The baby is absolutely fine." I said reassuringly, "Elisabeth checked just to be safe."

He lay back down, staring up at the roof, "I thought you were a spy."

"It wouldn't be the first time." I reminded him with a small smile.

He glanced over at me, his eyes filled with pain, "I held a knife to you and the baby."

"We're fine." I said soothingly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, "It wasn't your fault."

His hand rested over my small bump, "She's fine?"

"_He's _fine." I teased leaning down to kiss him. "And I've already got several punishments lined up so don't you worry."

"Do I want to know?" He asked but was smiling.

"Well, one of them is no going OTG for at least a week." I said, lying down next to him.

"And the other?" He asked, wrapping an arm around me.

We both ignored the glances we received from the staff in the infirmary, "The other is mandatory massages until I say otherwise since we both know you're not going to be able to follow punishment number one."

He chuckled, "Mandatory massages I can do. No going OTG for a week? That might be a little more difficult."

"Don't worry; Alicia's on ninja duty and she'll attack when you least expect it."

"Great."

A/N longest chapter yet. Hope everyone likes it; let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing other than bits of the plot, Brianna and Tristan

Chapter Seven

"Will you just tell me?"

"No."

"Come on! Just put me out of my misery!"

"If you weren't pregnant, I'd have smacked you by now." Alicia growled, glaring at me from the other side of the counter.

I smiled sweetly, "You know you love me."

"You're a pain in my ass." She snapped still giving me a dirty look.

"I wouldn't be if you just told me how your date went." I was practically begging her now.

Tristan and Alicia had been dating officially for three weeks; it had also been three weeks since the amnesia illness had injected Taylor. It had taken him a week to start acting normally and as I predicted he couldn't wait out the week of no going OTG; I was impressed that he managed to last almost two days though. He was still carrying out punishment number two much to my delight – the further I got into my pregnancy the more my back began to ache as did my ankles.

"You're not allowed to say that word." She said warningly.

I rolled my eyes, "You can't hide it from him forever."

Alicia had yet to tell Taylor she was dating Tristan; she hadn't even been able to mention the word within his range of hearing. I don't know how he managed to go on oblivious especially since the majority of the colony had caught on.

"Watch me."

"What are we watching?" Taylor asked strolling in from the spare bedroom.

Taylor had decided he wanted to start fixing up the room for the baby. The stubborn man refused to let anyone help with the painting, especially me. He was currently covered in blotches of white paint, the colour we had both agreed on since we weren't finding out the sex of the baby.

"Nothing." Alicia said a little too quickly.

Taylor raised a brow, catching the way she tensed, "Something you need to tell me Wash?"

I snorted, ignoring the look she sent me, "No."

He sat next to me, giving me a questioning look, "Did Tristan stand her up?"

Alicia whipped her head up so fast I thought she'd get whiplash, "What?"

"Come on Wash; you think I don't know you and Tristan are dating?" He grinned at her, "Even I hear the gossip."

She stared at him horrified, still blushing, "You told him!" She said accusingly at me.

"Actually _I_ told him." Tristan strolled inside, carrying some storage units. "Well you weren't going to." He said when she gave him a wide-eyed look.

Taylor stood, "We've got some building to do."

With that the two men disappeared into the baby's room; Taylor had found a crib from one of the carpenters in the colony and, instead of getting one already made, he'd been stubborn and asked for all the equipment and instructions for him to do it himself. At some point he had enlisted the help of Tristan.

This wasn't going to be good.

"Are you sure you two don't need any help?" I tried peeking into the room only to have the door closed.

"You're not allowed to see until it's done." Tristan said adamantly, "Now go sit down and rest like you're supposed to be doing."

I grumbled under my breath and sat down on the couch; the cursing and grunts that came from the closed door wasn't exactly relaxing and I was too busy wondering if the baby would even be able to sleep on the thing to actually get some rest. Alicia was now sprawled on the couch, a glass of wine in one hand and a book in the other; it was one of those rare nights that both she and Taylor weren't on duty.

"Will you relax?" She huffed looking over at me, "I fully plan on checking the thing once they're done; don't worry."

I smiled and let my head fall back on the pillow; she had already told me this countless times before but it still wasn't reassuring. I had just begun to drift off into sleep when Alicia's phone went off and woke me. She cursed, sitting up to answer and hung up the phone irritably.

"Sixers by the trees; I'll be back when I can." She called out.

Taylor poked his head out the door, "Report back when you can."

"Yes sir."

Wash left quickly and with a reassuring smile Taylor ducked back into the room. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Tristan ended up crashing on our couch, too tired or lazy to bother going back to his unit. I'd made Taylor have a shower when he tried to get into bed still smelling like paint and sweat; it was not a good combination. I was pretty sure I was fast asleep by the time he got into bed but when I felt someone gently shaking me awake it felt like I'd only been asleep for an hour.

"Bree, we might need your help." Taylor said gently.

I sat up, "Why?"

"The Sixer in the forest was a child. She's not...reacting well." He said quietly.

I nodded and slipped a bra on and one of Taylor's jackets that was far too big on me even with my baby bump. I shivered when the cold air hit me and stayed close to Taylor's side for warmth; it was still dark outside so I had no idea what time it was. When we got to the infirmary the nurses there were chasing a small girl around, trying to catch her. Wash looked frustrated, trying to block one exit and I could see one of the nurses holding a syringe. The girl slid under a table and I walked over to the edge, squatting down to find her pressed right into the corner.

"Everyone needs to leave." I ordered, manoeuvring so I was sitting crossed-legged.

Taylor hesitated, "We need to ask her questions."

"Does it look like she's going to answer any of your questions like this?" I asked him with a raised brow.

He nodded and sighed, indicating for people to leave the room. I waved Elisabeth over when she and Jim appeared in the doorway. She sat next to me, taking in the dirty girl curled up in the corner looking terrified. Elisabeth and I shared a concerned look before we began talking to her.

"I'm sorry about my colleagues." Elisabeth said gently, "Can you tell me your name?"

The girl looked at us warily, "I don't like needles."

"If we promise no needles can you come out?" I asked.

"All we need to do is shine this light on you." Elisabeth demonstrated, on my arm, "That doesn't seem to bad, does it?"

The girl nodded and crept out from the table she was under, glancing around nervously. "I don't like needles." She repeated.

Elisabeth quickly scanned her and when nothing seemed to turn up she put the light down. "Can you tell us your name? I'm Elisabeth and this is Brianna."

"Leah Marcos." Leah replied, pulling her knees into her chest, "I lost my bag when I was running."

"I'm sure we can have someone go and get it for you." I told her gently.

The girl tensed when Taylor came into the room, "Is someone hungry?"

Leah all but launched herself at the table where Taylor put the plate down. We watched as she scoffed the food down, "I only get scraps; I don't like scraps." She looks up at Taylor and then at Elisabeth, "I was looking for the portal but I got confused; I want to go live with my grandma."

Elisabeth exchanged a glance with Taylor, "Does she live here in Terra Nova?" Leah rattled off an address while I sat down on an exam table when the room began to spin. I can hear Taylor saying something through his comms and Leah calling him 'the bad man'. "I don't want to go back to Mira; she'll hurt me for running away."

Elisabeth calms her down and manages to do a few more tests while Jim and Taylor converse quietly in another room. Elisabeth brings Leah over and I watch as they tell her that the portal doesn't go both ways. It was sad, watching her disbelief and then sad acceptance that she had nowhere to go; I was just about to suggest her coming to live with us when Elisabeth volunteered instead. Jim didn't look too pleased but agreed nonetheless, giving the scared girl a reassuring smile.

"I'm gonna go back to bed." I yawned, slipping off the table and stumbling into Taylor.

He caught me, his hands resting on my waist, "That sounds like a good idea; don't go down to the pool." He said with a firm look.

I nod, too tired to try and argue with him. "Where's Alicia?"

"She's gone OTG to find the girl's bag." He told me, walking me to the exit, "She shouldn't be too long."

I nodded and yawn again, leaning into him for a quick hug before making my way home. The further I got into my pregnancy, the longer I seemed to need to be in bed. Not that I didn't mind; most of the time I prefer staying in bed. On days like those Taylor would just look at me exasperated and go off fishing if he wasn't too busy with the colony. And no matter what, he'd come home to find me still curled up in bed either asleep or reading.

I glanced over at the couch when I got inside, not surprised to find Tristan still asleep and completely out of it. I didn't doubt that the moment he woke he would seek me out and wake me in some annoying fashion. He acted more like a child than an adult half the time and it still surprised me how Alicia could put up with him and date him at the same time. But since I didn't really want to be asleep all day I left my door slightly ajar, knowing that he'd take it as a sign that he could enter.

I jerked awake, not because of some annoying thing that Tristan was doing to try and wake me but because of the all too familiar alarm shrieking throughout the house. I bolted upright and flung the covers off, slipping my shoes on quickly and rushing out to find Tristan awake and looking confused.

"What's going on?" He asked me groggily.

I threw his jacket at him, "Sixers are here; hurry up."

He still looked confused but didn't question me, "Bree, calm down." He said as we hurried down the path, "You're not supposed to be stressing."

"That's easier said than done right now Tristan." I snapped, hurrying out to Command Central. I didn't go down to the brig, instead climbed up the stairs to overlook what was happening outside the gates. "Is that...?"

The soldier next to me nodded grimly; Alicia and another soldier were standing just behind Mira, tied to wooden poles. The soldier gave me his binoculars while Tristan cursed and went to move down the stairs. I grabbed him before he could make it far.

"You're staying here." I said firmly, keeping my hand wrapped around his arm.

He clenched his jaw, "Bree..."

"Do as you're told." I snapped, glancing down at what was going on. "She'll smack the crap out of you if you go out there."

He huffed angrily but stayed where he was, his hands twitching every now and then. I knew it was a bitchy thing to do, making him wait with me, but I knew the moment he went out there Mira would know who he was. We didn't know if Lucas had told her he brought someone else from my time and I didn't want to risk them finding out.

I sighed with relief when Mira said something to her people and reluctantly they untied Alicia and the other soldier. I smiled as Alicia refused comfort from any of the waiting soldiers behind Taylor, her hands on her hips and I didn't need to be facing her to know that she would be glaring at Mira. Tristan calmed once he saw Alicia released and safe but I knew he still wanted to go out to her. We watched, confused as Jim led Leah out and I could see the girl clinging to Jim in terror when she saw Mira. Unconsciously my hand went down to my tummy, the baby obviously trying to move into a comfortable position and kicked me as he turned. It was the first time I'd really felt the baby move and I couldn't help but wish Taylor was with me to feel it.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked Tristan, handing him the binoculars.

He peered into them, "I have no idea but the kid looks terrified. Why is she out there?"

"She's the Sixer that the guards spotted last night." I told him, relieved when Mira turned and stormed back to one of her rovers. Taylor waited until they were beginning to drive off before he turned and headed back inside the gates.

We headed down the stairs, intercepting Taylor and Jim as they walked back toward the Shannons house. I smiled when I heard Taylor joking with Leah, watching as he pretended her little punch hurt and she grinned. I hadn't doubted for a moment that he would be a great dad and seeing him with Leah only strengthened those feelings. He noticed me watching, giving me a playful grin and despite the worry I'd been feeling earlier I smiled back.

"We better get you home and let everyone know you're okay." Jim said to Leah, taking her hand leading her away with a small wave to us.

"Where's Wash?" Tristan asked before Taylor had a chance to speak.

He eyed Tristan before nodding toward the infirmary, "I made her go get checked out. If she's not there still and I doubt it, try the combat room."

Tristan nodded and headed to the infirmary quickly. I wrapped my arms around Taylor's waist, "You missed the baby kicking." I told him quietly.

"She got a good kick?" He asked, one hand resting on my belly while the other held me close.

I nodded, "I think _he_ was trying to get comfortable."

"It's going to be a girl." He said stubbornly.

"Mother's intuition is always right." I rebutted, "And I say it's a boy."

"Girl."

"You just want a little daddy's girl." I accused with a grin.

"You just want a mamma's boy." He retorted.

"Well, yeah." I rolled my eyes, "Besides, we'll eventually have a girl but this one's a boy."

He raised a brow, "Eventually? That baby that's coming out of you is going to be a girl."

"Keep dreaming." I grinned, leaning up on my tippy toes to kiss him, "Come on, I want to make sure Tristan isn't being pummelled to death by Alicia."

"She's probably going through the new recruits so there's a chance he's still alive." Taylor told me, his arm around my waist as we called through the colony, "I think there's a spy." He said quietly, when he was certain no one was listening.

I looked up at him worried, "How do you know?"

"Something Mira said." He muttered, "She said she's still got friends here and how else would she know that we have the girl?"

"What are you going to do?" I asked quietly.

He sighed frustrated, "Shannon's going to do something snooping. I'm a soldier, not a cop; it's his area of expertise."

"What did she want?"

His fingers gently rubbed my side as we walked, knowing how sore my back had become, "She wanted the girl; demanded that we give her back."

"Is that why she took Alicia and the other soldier?" I inquired.

He nodded, "She wanted to trade; told her that the girl would decide if she wanted to go with her or not."

"Well I already know the answer to that." I muttered, "Did she mention knowing anything about Tristan?"

He shook his head, "But that doesn't mean she doesn't; she does know you're pregnant."

I shuddered, "I thought she might; if there's a spy here then they definitely would have told her."

We had just come to the combat room and pushed open the doors; we both froze, staring at the scene in front of us. Taylor turned away quicker than I did, having quicker reflexes and spun me around so I wasn't watching. We had walked in on an unfortunate moment (for us at least) with Tristan pinning Alicia to the floor and more or less attacking her lips with his. They had stopped when they heard the door snap shut and I stared at wall trying not to laugh at Taylor's blatant embarrassment.

"You guys have really bad timing." Tristan called out, "You can turn around."

I turned but Taylor stubbornly stared at the wall, "I think you've scarred him for life." I told them with a grin.

Alicia rolled her eyes but she looked a lot less pissed off after her 'talk' with Tristan, "Nathaniel turn around."

He did so, grudgingly, and couldn't quite look at either of them directly, "You good Wash?"

"I'm much better now." She grinned slyly and Tristan coughed to hide his laughter. Taylor's face reddened and he turned and stormed out the door, muttering something to himself. Alicia rolled her eyes again, "He's never liked seeing me with a man."

"You mean he's walked in on you before?" I asked amused.

"He remembers to knock these days."

* * *

Leah had only been in the colony for just over a day when trouble started and it wasn't just trouble for her. I'd heard from a passing soldier that Leah had been taken to Taylor after she broke into someone's house and stole something. I'd come out for my afternoon walk since the pool was closed so the new recruits could be trained by some of the older soldiers. Upon hearing that I'd headed straight to Taylor's office, giving Leah a small smile before slipping inside.

Taylor, Alicia and Jim were inside and none of them noticed me slip inside, too focused on their conversation.

Jim shook his head, shoving his hands in his pockets, "No doubt about it Commander; Mira sent her to infiltrate Terra Nova; she's been lying to us the whole time. It's been theatre more or less."

Taylor clenched his jaw and I knew he was furious, "Mira played me. She knew I'd let the kid in, knew I'd believe her story, knew I wouldn't send her away especially if the Sixers made a show of trying to get her back."

"She's the perfect spy; young enough to be sympathetic but old enough to be capable." Alicia said quietly, her shoulders tense and she looked just as pissed as Taylor.

I stayed quiet, listening to as much as I could before they noticed me. It wasn't that Taylor didn't want me hearing them talk it was more he worried about the smallest thing that could make me stress.

"The first chance she got she broke into that house to grab this container, whatever thing this is." Jim studied it with almost with distaste, "Does it open?"

Taylor studied it "Sealed shut, no visible seams. It sounds hollow."

Alicia nodded her head toward the door, "Ask her how to open it."

"She might not know." Jim countered, surprising me. I didn't think he'd try and defend the girl seeing how pissed he was.

Taylor leaned back in his seat, "She might not tell us even if she does know." He nodded to Alicia, "Bring her in."

They notice me as Alicia goes to let Leah in, Taylor surprised but he doesn't ask me to leave. Jim doesn't say anything and I don't know the man well enough to know if he disapproves of me being there or not. Not that it was his decision in the first place. Leah walks in, her head lowered and my chest tightens uncomfortably. I forced it down, needing to face the facts; she had lied and broken in to someone's house for Mira. Unless something proved otherwise Taylor had no choice but to doubt her.

They let Jim approach her first, "Take a seat kiddo." She does as he says, her head remaining lowered. Jim squats down next to her, speaking softly and calmly, "I'm not going to ask why you did what you did but the Commander and I have a job to do and we need to ask you a few questions and you need to be honest, okay?"

Taylor clearly didn't like this approach, "Young lady; look at me." She looked up at his firm voice, "You know what this is?"

She stayed silent and I knew already the girl didn't know what it was. I didn't interrupt though; Taylor needed to come to that conclusion himself and it wasn't my place to interrupt.

"Is it a weapon?" Alicia asked quietly, standing next to her seat.

When she didn't respond Jim sighed quietly, "Leah, no more lies now, okay? What's in there? Why does Mira want it?"

Leah finally spoke, her voice filled with fear, "I don't know, Mira didn't say. She just told me to get it so I did."

"Leah why; why all the lies?" Jim asked frustrated, standing.

Leah looked up at him and then to Taylor, "Because Mira's got my brother! She said she'd hurt him if I didn't steal back that box." I could hear the desperation in her voice, but not because she was trying to make them believe a lie, "I'm telling the truth!" She insisted, her voice high.

Taylor didn't budge, "Take her to pod zero."

I felt awful watching Alicia drag the girl out, listening as she cried out, "Please I have to take that box back to Mira or she'll hurt my brother!" She continued to cry out even as Alicia took her outside and down the steps.

"We'll need to contain her until she tells us what's going on." Taylor said his voice blank.

Jim nodded and glanced at me and then excused himself. I could see him between the cracks in the planks of wood, looking out to the jungle. Taylor stood, moving over to me and I moved closer as well, meeting him half way. I crossed my arms across my chest, my belly sticking out rather noticeably between us.

"She's just a child Nathaniel." I said quietly when he continued to stare at me.

His jaw clenched, "A child that's been fooling everyone." His eyes narrowed, "What would you have me do? Believe her and fall straight into another trap by Mira? I have a colony full of innocent people to think about Bree!"

"And what if she's telling the truth about her brother?" I challenged, "He's what, younger than her? What if it was our..."

"Don't you dare go there." He said dangerously, taking a step closer, "Don't you _dare_ use _that,_" He pointed at my stomach, "against me. I don't have the luxury of thinking like a hormonal pregnant woman and falling into a potential trap from a child who has done nothing but lie since she got here. Get out and go rest Brianna."

I stared at him, beyond furious with him. Well in my rights, I reached out and slapped him before spinning on my heel and leaving the office. Jim was still leaning on the railing and from the look of his distracted expression I knew he hadn't heard our argument. I didn't go home, instead heading for the market place to try and cool off before heading home; I knew Taylor wouldn't be home any time soon and I doubted if he would after the way we left things.

I was feeling pretty miserable, certain that nothing was going to cheer me up until I saw Mark approach Maddy. He looked nervous but I doubted Maddy noticed, the rapid way her mouth was moving told me she was rambling, something she did often when she was around him. His hands were clasped behind him, a typical military pose and he said something looking quite determined. I had a good idea as to what he was asking and watched as Maddy stared at him before nodding and smiling. It was cute to see him stop her from moving away, holding out his arm for her to loop hers through and she did exactly that.

I sighed, heading home. I missed the days when Taylor would do little things like that; lately all he was concerned about was work, keeping me in bed for sleep and more work. I was even considering going and interrupting another meeting to see if that would spark some sort of reaction out of him and I guess I sort of already did and it clearly didn't end too well.

As I expected Taylor didn't come home for dinner and by the time I was crawling into bed, he still hadn't made an appearance. I was still furious with him even if I did see where he was coming from. I almost wished I'd gone to Alicia or Tristan's place just so I wouldn't be alone; Sixers were popping up more and more and it was making me increasingly worried whenever I was alone. Taylor knew this despite how much I tried to hide it from him as did Alicia.

I gave up trying to get to sleep, sitting up on the couch with a notepad and a pen, writing down all the questions that I wanted to ask Elisabeth when I saw her next. I drew a line underneath those questions and began making another list of all the things that needed to be done before the baby arrived; the nursery needed to be finished, we needed clothes, a bath, nappies and the more I wrote, the more worried I became. Taylor spent the majority of his time working, Alicia would probably panic if I asked for her help and Tristan acted more like a child than an adult so he was basically useless.

Frustrated tears welled in my eyes and I slammed the notepad on the ground, running a shaky hand through my hair and drew my knees up to my chest. There were times like this that I felt like a single mother doing it alone; Taylor couldn't help that he had an important job but it was beyond frustrating being the one that was stuck with the worry and panic when I realised how much still needed to be done. I took several deep breaths and wiped the tears away, rubbing my tummy affectionately when the baby kicked me softly. Despite the arguments and the frustration and worry, it was definitely worth it.

"You should be in bed."

I jumped at the sound of Taylor's voice, glancing over my shoulder to find him leaning against the kitchen bench. His face was blank, arms crossed across his chest and he had a slight red mark across his left check.

"I couldn't sleep." I muttered looking away.

I heard him move off the wall and come closer, sitting down on the chair opposite the couch. "Jim found Leah's brother."

My jaw clenched, "That's good."

He hummed in response, "It's a good thing he doesn't take orders well otherwise the boy probably would have never gotten out of the camp."

I didn't want to hear anymore; I slipped off the couch, "That's good." I repeated dully, "Night."

He reached out to grab my hand, gently yanking me toward him. I stumbled, not expecting the movement and I literally fell into his lap. He didn't give me a chance to try and get up, wrapping an arm around my back to keep me upright and his other hand holding my other arm down. My legs were dangling awkwardly over the arm of the seat; I wouldn't be going anywhere without his help.

"You're still mad." He commented.

I gave him a barely disguised look of anger, "No shit."

"I can't let my thoughts of the baby interfere with my job." He said quietly but firmly.

"That's nice. Can I go to be now?" I asked when I tried and failed to get up.

He held tighter, "I shouldn't have snapped at you." He nuzzled my neck gently, "I'm sorry."

I tried to ignore the tingling that rushed over my body when he nuzzled me again, "Stop trying to distract me!" I glared at him, "I'm still pissed at you."

"I know." He leaned in again, this time kissing me just below my ear, "I'm making it up to you."

I leaned away from him, "Not going to work right now!"

"You slapped me so that has to at least take off some of the anger." He tilted his head to show the red mark on his cheek, "I've even got the battle wound to prove it."

"I'll give you a battle wound in a minute." I growled. "I should've aimed for your balls."

He hid his grin by pressing his lips quickly against mine, "I'm sorry for being an asshole."

"So you should be." I retorted.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you?" He asked dryly.

I shook my head, "Nope."

He dropped his head back, groaning, "What do I have to do to make it up to you?"

"We both know any punishment I give you won't be able to follow it through." I said exasperated.

"That's not true." He argued, "I'm still carrying out my massage punishment."

I rolled my eyes, "That's the least you can do since I'm the one carrying the baby."

"I could cook." He suggested.

My anger was slowly dissipating and I knew he noticed otherwise he wouldn't have continued to kiss me every now and then. "Do you want me to get food poisoning?"

"Hmm, what if I did the cleaning?" He offered.

"How about I give you a list of things you need to do _by yourself_ before I reach thirty weeks." I bargained, thinking of the list lying on the floor.

He nodded, "Deal." He leaned in, kissing me gently, "I really am sorry." He said earnestly.

"I know. I'm sorry too." I murmured, kissing him again. "But the next time you call me a hormonal pregnant woman, don't even think about coming home." I said warningly.

He nodded and kissed me again, "What if you really deserve it?"

"Honey, I will never deserve it and while I'm pregnant, everything I say is right." I smiled sweetly, "Understand?"

He grinned, "Yes ma'am."

"Good boy."

A/N so another really long chapter. Sorry for the wait but I've had other stories trying to push in front of this one but I'm determined to finish this before moving on to my Taylor/Wash. Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing other than bits of the plot, Brianna and Tristan

I've switched the orders of the episodes around. It will go Bylaw then Proof and then Nightfall.

Chapter Eight

The weeks following our fight went surprisingly smooth. Taylor delegated a lot of the OTG missions to the more senior soldiers to take care of, making my stress levels plummet much to Elisabeth's approval. She had expressed her worry about my stress levels earlier on in my pregnancy and it seemed Taylor was finally realising he needed to make things easier on me by not going out as much.

That wasn't to say he had stopped working altogether; he had been busy training the new recruits since the officers that usually took care of that job were going OTG for him. I had heard from some of the other soldiers that the new recruits left the combat room black and blue from not being quick enough to dodge Taylor's quick attacks. When he wasn't training the new recruits he was overseeing the progress of some of the new constructions in the school and housing areas and then he had paperwork to go over from the heads of the various departments within the colony.

Despite all of the work he was doing, he managed to surprise me and spent the time he had off finishing the nursery. I knew it was mostly finished; he had completed the painting and Alicia had given her approval of the crib before they set up the rest of the room. I still had yet to see the room complete and was currently eyeing the front door a little impatiently; he had made me promise not to go in until he came home from work.

When the door finally did open I bolted off the couch and went over to him. He watched me approach with amusement, clearly aware of how eager I was. I didn't give him time to do anything; I grabbed his hand and began yanking him toward the nursery that was next to our room. He stopped me before I could push open the door, placing his hands over my eyes.

"Nathaniel." I growled warning, bouncing slightly.

I don't know how he opened the door and managed to keep me from seeing anything until he wanted me too but he did. He pushed me forward until we were standing in the doorway before he removed his hand. I stared at the room, impressed with what he had done.

The room was white as I expected but the curtains that he had put over the windows were a pale green. The crib was set up on the far wall and I couldn't help but smile at the dinosaur mobile that he had attached above the crib. The bed was already made even though we still had three months until the baby arrived. I noticed the blanket that was folded on the bed was a light pink and I couldn't help but laugh at his not so subtle belief that the baby was a girl. I mentally added a blue blanket to my list of things to get for the baby. Above the crib was a long shelf and just underneath that was a hook for what I assumed would eventually be for a photo frame. On the opposite wall of the crib was a chest of draws and a change table, already set up and filled with all the things we would need once the baby was born.

"This is amazing." I turned in his arms, getting as close as my belly would let me.

He kissed me, "Does this mean I'm no longer in trouble?"

"You're no longer in trouble." I laughed, "But you still have to give me massages."

He grinned, looking down at my belly when the baby kicked, "She's got a good kick."

It wasn't the first time he'd felt the baby kick but it had become one of his favourite past times, trying to make the baby kick. He would lie next to my tummy at night and talk to the baby, rubbing the belly until the baby kicked in response. Now the baby just kicked whenever he heard Taylor's voice.

"Stop encouraging him." I chastised with a smile. "He's not kicking your ribs."

"Her." Taylor retorted, leaning in to kiss me again.

I sighed exaggeratedly and pushed him out of the room, "You're not going to win this one."

"We'll see."

"Are Alicia and Tristan coming over?" I asked curiously, remembering Alicia mentioning something.

He shrugged, "I think so unless they're too busy soiling some other ridiculous place in the colony to get here."

I laughed, remembering when Taylor had returned from work with a pale face and shuddering every few minutes. It had taken me a while to coax the problem out of him and when he finally did tell me what was wrong I had pissed myself laughing. He had had a few soldiers coming to him about some strange noises coming from the garage where they kept the rovers; he had gone to investigate only to walk in on Alicia and Tristan in the middle of having sex in one of the rovers. He had been horrified and had promptly bolted from the garage and the whole situation was worse, he said, because he knew that they noticed him.

Apparently Alicia's concerns about Taylor finding out about her and Tristan were no longer an issue.

"Sorry we're late." Alicia called out, "We were...busy."

Taylor groaned and thumped his head on the table at the not so subtle insinuation as to what they had been busy doing. Alicia grinned in response, still wearing her cargo pants and black tank. Tristan didn't look quite as smug, probably secretly terrified of Taylor; I was convinced that Taylor had had a not so pleasant conversation with Tristan since he could barely look him in the eye.

"That's fine. Someone just showed me the nursery." I smiled at Taylor, shaking my head exasperated when he still hadn't lifted his head.

Alicia looked at him pointedly, "You alive there Nathaniel?"

He didn't answer, just shook his head and didn't move. I rolled my eyes at him and began setting out the plates. I'd already cooked dinner while I was waiting for Taylor to get home from work; Tristan sat down leaving a seat between him and Taylor. Alicia gave him an amused look and sat in between them, not noticing the glare that Taylor shot him when he turned his head slightly. It wasn't that Taylor didn't get along with Tristan, it was more the fact that he saw Alicia as a sister and seeing her with any man wasn't something he necessary wanted to like.

"Did you deal with Curran?" Alicia asked Taylor quietly.

He finally lifted his head, looking grim, "We left him outside the gates."

"What happened?" I asked catching in on the conversation.

"One of the soldiers, Curran, murdered a fellow soldier." Alicia told me. "He tried to hide it was him, clearly but Shannon found him out."

"I thought you already found the guy?" I asked confused.

She shrugged, "The guy thought his wife did it so he confessed so she wouldn't be exiled."

"How'd you find out it wasn't him then?"

"Shannon disobeyed another order and went out to question the man." Taylor said dryly. "It's a good thing the man's a good cop." He muttered.

"I'm surprised you haven't given him one of your creative punishments." Alicia said with a grin.

I snorted, "He's run out of ideas."

Taylor gave me a mock indignant glance, "I have not!"

"Sure." I said patronizingly. "Just keep telling yourself that."

He glared but didn't comment on it again. Tristan broke the silence by asking, "You guys picked a name yet?"

"Don't even get me started on names." I gave Taylor a dirty look.

"Why?" Alicia asked slowly, looking between us.

"Can't agree?" Tristan smirked.

"Someone is refusing to start thinking of names." I said pointedly.

Taylor crossed his arms across his chest, "No, I'm refusing to think of _boy_ names when the baby is clearly a girl."

I threw my hands up exasperated, "You can't know that! Neither of us can know that!"

"Well if we found out..."

"We're not finding out." I said firmly, taking a seat once I had passed out all of the plates.

"Then until the baby is born, it's a girl." Taylor said stubbornly.

All I had to do was look at Alicia for her to reach out and smack him, not even needing to look at him to know where to hit him. Taylor gave her an annoyed look and Tristan just looked exasperated.

"And you all think I'm weird."

* * *

"I should probably warn you that Elisabeth is planning a baby shower." Alicia greeted me with that a week after the whole murder situation.

I looked up from the notes Elisabeth had given me on childbirth, "What?" I could hear the alarm in my voice.

"Apparently it's something the friends of the pregnant woman organise." She looked just as panicked as I did, "She wants to do some form of _shower games_."

"Hell no." I said firmly, "I don't care what you do but there will be _no_ games. I don't care about the baby shower but so help me if someone comes near me with a ribbon to guess how big my tummy is I will deck them."

"I'm up for decking people." Alicia said a little too eager.

That would definitely be amusing until people started bitching about it, "Just no games. You do whatever you want to convince Elisabeth that there will be no games."

She looked a little dejected, "Why can't you talk to her yourself?"

"Am I supposed to know about it?"

"...no."

"Then you get to deal with it." I grinned.

She pouted but nodded, "Fine but you owe me."

* * *

"Surprise!"

I jerked in surprise, staring at the Shannon's overly crowded living room with horror and shock. I knew that the baby shower was happening but Alicia had failed to mention when it would _actually_ be happening. I had been going over to the Shannons under the impression that Elisabeth wanted me to talk to Maddy about getting a job down at the pool. I hadn't suspected a thing even with Alicia's warning and now I found myself in front of a roomful of my friends.

"Hi?" It sounded more like a question then a statement but soon I was being ushered into the living room and pushed down onto the couch.

Alicia handed me a drink, "I did warn you."

"You mentioned they wanted to have a baby shower." I hissed at her, "You didn't say when it was going to be!" I wanted to smack her but I saw Taylor slink out of one of the bedrooms with Jim behind him. "Don't think I don't know you're there Nathaniel."

He froze, wincing, "Looks like you're going to be a bit busy today."

He had assured me that we were going to sit down and discuss baby names seriously once I had returned from talking with Maddy. My eyes were narrowed at him and I wasn't fooled by his innocent smile.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked my arms crossed under my chest.

He was still smiling innocently at me, "Fishing."

"What about our plans for this afternoon?" I raised an eyebrow challenging him to argue with me.

He waved a hand to the people watching us, "You wouldn't want to miss the great shower these lovely ladies have thrown for you, would you?"

I clenched my jaw; the bastard knew I couldn't say anything, "If I come home to fish guts and that god awful smell you better find somewhere else to sleep."

He grinned, coming over to me. I gave him a dirty look as he leant down to kiss me quickly, "Yes dear. Have fun ladies." He gave the rest of the women a charming smile and disappeared before I could shout at him some more.

I sighed and settled back into the couch to get comfortable. I smiled at Elisabeth when she approached me looking worried, "I didn't think you might have something on..."

I waved her concerns away, "Don't worry, we were going to try and discuss baby names."

"Try?" One of the ladies asked curiously.

I sighed dramatically, "Nathaniel is convinced the baby is a girl and won't hear any boy names."

They laughed, "My husband was like that with our first except he was right."

"Mine just came up with ridiculously weird names and said he wanted our kids to have original names." Another said rolling her eyes.

"I swear my husband just picked all the uni-sex names he could think of."

"Have you decided on any at all?" Maddy asked, sitting down next to me.

I shook my head, "We haven't even told each other the names we like."

"And here I was thinking the Commander would be more interested in discussing his child's name." I didn't disguise my groan of annoyance at the sound of that voice.

Vivienne smirked at me when she pushed her way to the front of the crowd around me. Most of the chairs were taken so those that weren't sitting on the ground had decided to stand around and watch the seats until someone moved. How is it the woman always turned up and seemed to just decide that it would be fun to piss me off?

I looked at Alicia disgruntled, "What is she doing here?" I muttered while some of the women were saying hello.

She shrugged, eyeing her like she wanted to smack her around a bit, "I sure as hell didn't invite her."

Elisabeth gave me an apologetic look, "She overheard some women talking and sort of...invited herself."

"Don't worry Elisabeth; I'm used to her." I gave the woman a reassuring smile.

"I thought pregnant women were supposed to glow." Vivienne commented rudely giving me a once over.

I raised an eyebrow, "I thought most people knew when they aren't wanted. I guess we both thought wrong."

Vivienne blushed as a few women snickered, "You certainly didn't wait long once you were married." She sneered, "Trying to make sure he wouldn't leave you?"

A few women were shifting uneasily, clearly unimpressed with how Vivienne was behaving. I rolled my eyes, "Is there anything you won't say to get attention?" I sighed in mock disappointment, "Vivienne, get over yourself; if you think anyone in this room takes you seriously then you're more delusional than I thought."

She looked like she was about to throw a tantrum; the ones where the kid drops to the floor and starts banging their fists to get what they want. I didn't flinch when she glared at me, obviously furious and beyond humiliated. If the woman hadn't done everything she could to destroy my wedding I might have been a bit nicer but the fact that even when we have been married for eight months, she still tries to interfere.

She turned on her heel with a huff and stormed out. I could hear a few women quietly applaud and I couldn't help but smile. My body relaxed now that the vile woman was no longer present and I settled into the couch once more.

"So what exactly are we doing?"

* * *

I stared at the pile of presents sitting in our living room. I didn't know where to begin; I still couldn't believe that Tristan, Alicia and Josh had managed to get them all over without dropping any. The presents ranged in sizes and somehow Alicia managed to ensure that the cards stayed with the present so I knew who had given what. Even she was slightly stunned by the gifts that had been given by the colony.

"I should wait for Taylor." I said to her.

She nodded, "You probably should." She looked over at me and smirked.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen. You start with those and I'll start on these."

Together we began unwrapping presents, stopping after each one to show what the present was. Taylor and I received our fair share of clothes for the baby and no matter what the sex we would have enough for at least the first few months. I smiled at some of the knitted booties and beanies that one of the grandmother's from the pool had made and knew I would have to send out thank-you cards. Alicia was probably having more fun than I was un-wrapping the gifts although I think she was just taking her frustration at Taylor out on the paper. Jim had returned to the colony with no other explanation than Taylor needed to do something and wouldn't tell him what. So now my husband was out gallivanting through a jungle and we had no idea when he would be back.

So much for not going outside the gates as much to make things easier for me.

By the time we were finished we had a small mountain of paper to one side and presents that all had cards with them to another and just to make sure I didn't forget anyone I wrote who gave what on a piece of paper.

"I think we should make Tristan put this in the baby's room." Alicia said tiredly.

I nodded, "Sounds good to me." I paused, "How are we going to get him here without moving?"

Alicia shrugged, "I came up with the idea; you get to figure that out."

"I'm the pregnant one!"

"Shouldn't you have the energy of two then?"

"You're kidding right?"

"It is Taylor's kid."

"Yeah and that makes it all the more exhausting."

Alicia laughed, "That kid of yours is going to take after its father and go running around the jungle the moment it can walk."

"And you'll be the one going and getting him when he does." I retorted, and tried to get up.

And failed.

"You're going to have to help me up." I grumbled, giving up.

She laughed again, easily standing despite how tired she was and helped me up. "You look ridiculous."

"You try standing when you're this big." I retorted with a glare.

She rolled her eyes, "You're pregnant; you're supposed to be big."

"Should we be expecting a little cousin for the baby any time soon?"I asked innocently.

When she didn't completely refute the idea my eyes widened, "We're not at that point yet." She said hastily, seeing the excited look in my eyes, "We've only been together a few months."

"Taylor and I weren't together very long before he proposed." I pointed out.

She snorted, "Yeah because he's impatient. I want to be with Tristan for longer than six months before we move to that stage."

"But you can see yourself marrying him?" I asked hopefully.

She rolled her eyes but answered, "Yes I can see myself putting up with him for that long." She grinned evilly, "I wouldn't get too excited; I get to decide what you wear."

I gave her a panicked look, "Your dress wasn't that bad!"

"You should've let me wear my uniform."

"Taylor was the one that wanted the traditional wedding; why should I suffer because of him?"

"You designed the dress."

"I could've made you look hideous!"

"I was in a dress!"

"So was I!"

"We're not even engaged so why are we discussing this?" She asked exasperated.

I shrugged, "I can blame anything on being pregnant. So what's your excuse?"

"Taylor left me in charge."

A/N so I got sick of writing about the episodes. Hope you liked the chapter. Any thoughts on which sex the baby should be? Boy or girl?


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing other than bits of the plot, Brianna and Tristan

Chapter Nine

I woke when a sharp pain became too unbearable to ignore or in my case sleep through. I clutched my stomach, taking deep breaths until the pain slowly ebbed away. I waited a few moments before leaning back, still startled by the suddenness of the pain and not quite sure what to make of it. Was it a contraction? I glanced over at my husband exasperated; he could wake because of a tiny sound coming from outside but I wake with what could potentially be a contraction and he doesn't even twitch. I don't wake him however worried I may be; I take note of the time and roll back on to my side to try and get some more sleep.

I didn't get much sleep however much I might have wanted to; the contractions continued throughout the night but stayed twenty minutes apart. The only thing that was stopping me from storming over to the infirmary was the fact I knew they needed to be closer together. I was already exhausted and I'd only been having contractions for a few hours. I'd watched our bedroom slowly light up as the sun came up but Taylor continued to sleep. There were a few moments through some painful contractions that I considered waking him so he didn't get any sleep but I was glad I didn't once they were over. I didn't doubt that he was going to be one of those first time dad's that panicked and went crazy when they realised their wife was in labour.

"Why are you sitting up?"

I looked down at Taylor and smiled tiredly, "I've been having contractions."

It took him a moment to register my words, blinking and I watched awareness flood into his eyes and I wasn't surprised when he bolted upright and flew out of the bed. I watched silently as he stormed through the room, tossing on some clothes and wondered when he'd realised that he put his jacket on instead of his shirt in his haste.

"Nathaniel, stop." I grabbed his hand to stop him from yanking the covers off of me.

"We need to go..." He tried tugged me out of the bed while my hand was wrapped around his wrist.

"There's nothing the doctors can do yet." I said soothingly, and I tried to remember when I became the calm one in stressful situations.

"But...the baby's coming." He looked at me then down to my bulging stomach.

I smiled unable but to be amused at his worry and excitement, "Yes but we still have a while to go. My contractions are only fifteen minutes apart."

I might as well be speaking in another language if the blank look was anything to go by. "So?"

I slid out of the bed with his help, "So," I began with another sigh of exasperation as I took of the unzipped jacket he was still wearing, "There's no point in panicking or rushing over only to have them send us home."

He blushed when he realised his mistake in clothes, "So we have to wait?" He asked dejectedly.

I nodded, kissing him, "We wait but I'm going to have a shower and then get back into bed."

Taylor nodded looking distracted, "Wait, how long have you been having contractions?"

"Since two this morning." I told him, hobbling to the bathroom with one hand wrapped around my belly.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me?" He exclaimed following me and helping me undress.

I stepped into the shower when the water was warm enough, the hot water providing little relief to my aching back. "One of us needed to get some sleep. You couldn't have done anything anyway."

He muttered something under his breath but I ignored him, trying to ignore the stabbing pain of the next contraction hitting me. It had taken me almost two hours during the night to convince myself that there was no point going to the infirmary but now that the contractions were becoming more frequent I was beginning to panic a little and not to mention they hurt like hell.

Reluctantly I turned the shower off and carefully stepped out, frowning when Taylor was nowhere to be seen. I thought nothing of it, dressing slowly into one of Taylor's shirts and some maternity shorts. Upon leaving the bathroom I was a little stunned to see what had become of our bedroom in the short time that I had been in the shower.

Taylor had obviously realised that an inevitable trip to the infirmary would be happening so he was currently rummaging through my chest of draws and pulling out various articles of clothing and dumping them on the bed. He ignored me, stuffing the clothes unceremoniously into the bag that had been pulled out of the closet and then darted out of the room. I followed him uncertainly, watching as he began filling his arms with baby essentials.

"What are you doing?" I asked still a little stunned by his silent determination.

"We were supposed to have a bag ready." He looked at me and I refrained from smiling at his blatant panic, "We don't have anything ready so I'm getting it ready and we're going to the infirmary now."

"You just decided this?" I asked a little amused.

He nodded, pulling me into the bedroom again, "Get shoes on; I've got the bags."

I didn't argue, kind of relieved that he had taken the decision from me. I slipped on my shoes while he put the baby things into the overnight bag and allowed him to help me off the bed. He tossed the overnight bag over his shoulder and took my hand, leading me out of the house. He pointedly ignored everyone we passed while I smiled apologetically at the confused glances we got from some of the passing civilians. When we got closer to the infirmary a few women lit up with excitement, clearly realising what was happening and almost instantly people were wishing us good luck and congratulations.

"Commander Taylor?" Elisabeth smiled questioningly when Taylor all but stormed into the infirmary.

He pushed me forward slightly, "Baby's coming." He grunted out.

"What he means to say is I'm in labour." I explained wincing and clutching Taylor's hand. "The contractions are ten minutes apart now." I told her through clenched teeth as the pain of my next contraction hit me.

Elisabeth immediately ushered me over to a bed and began preparing for the birth. I was just about to get onto the bed when my water broke, the water gushing onto the ground. I grimaced but extremely glad that hadn't happened when we were walking through the street.

Apparently the water was a good sign, according to Elisabeth. I didn't particularly care that much, more interested at that point in getting something for the pain. I'd never really given much thought as to whether I would have drugs when in labour but now that it was happening, I definitely wanted something. Elisabeth had just been about to administer the drugs when a force of _something_ came crashing through the infirmary in a wave. I clutched the bed to stay on top and after a few seconds everything returned to normal and I looked around to find a lot of the people confused and some helping each other stand again.

I looked at Taylor when his Commander face came on, "Don't you dare." I hissed warningly.

"Bree you know I have to." He sighed.

"Nathaniel, _I am in labour!_" I really wanted to smack him.

"I need to make sure the rest of the colony is okay." He said calmly.

"Right now, I couldn't give a shit about the colony." I snapped, "I'm in labour and you're going to seriously leave me here?"

"I won't be long." He said soothingly, "I'm going to check in with Wash, tell her what's going on and let her deal with it."

"If you so much as leave me alone to do this for more than ten minutes, I will shoot you." I growled, well aware that I was slightly crazy but I didn't care.

Taylor nodded seriously, leaning down to kiss me quickly, "I'll be back."

He didn't give me any chance to object, bolting out of the room quickly. I huffed and leaned back, knowing that somehow he'd end up being sucked into whatever had happened and I'd be delivering this baby by myself. How is it something like this always seemed to happen? Couldn't we have one day where there wasn't some unnecessary drama?

"What's wrong?" I asked when Elisabeth returned.

She had an apologetic and sympathetic smile and it wasn't reassuring, "We just heard it was a meteor that landed and it's knocked out everything that's technological."

"Meaning?"

"By the time we get everything set up for an epidural to give you it will be too late." She said quietly.

"I'm not having this baby without drugs." I said firmly, "Its Taylor's kid so it's going to be stubborn about it."

"You'll be fine. Taylor will be back and you can break his hand." She said reassuringly. She looked away when someone called over to her and she squeezed my hand, "I'll be back."

I groaned and flopped back on the table, noting with dismay that my contractions were still ten minutes apart. Elisabeth had yet to tell me how far dilated I was and I didn't need to be a doctor to know that it would still be a while. I resisted the urge to break something as my latest contraction rocked through me and there was absolutely nothing I could do to block out the pain. I was panting heavily by the time it was through and I knew they were about to get a whole lot worse.

"How you doing?"

I looked over at Alicia tiredly, "I'm going to shoot him if he's not back soon."

She laughed, sitting next to me, "He's just ordering some people around and making sure everyone knows not to bother him unless its life threatening."

"Good because I need to break something and right now breaking his hand seems fairly appealing." I grunted.

"Aren't you on any drugs?" Alicia asked.

I clenched my jaw, "No. The meteor knocked everything out and by the time they can give me something, it'll be too late."

Alicia winced, "You really will break his hand then."

"If I have to deliver a baby through ten centimetres then he can deal with having his hand broken." I grumbled.

"You'll have a few more hours at least until you start pushing." She said sounding very matter of fact.

I glared at her, "Thanks."

"I could always bring Tristan in for you to smack." She suggested helpfully.

I considered it and then shook my head, "Nah, he'd probably faint or throw up."

Hours had passed since the meteor had hit and I was pacing around the small room agitatedly. It was now dark outside and just as I'm about to hit ten centimetres, Taylor had been called out on an emergency. Apparently the Sixers were breaking in and of course, that meant Taylor had to go deal with it.

"Bree, you need to sit down so we can deliver the baby." Elisabeth said calmly.

I was surprised the woman was still able to be so calm; I had been refusing to sit down for about ten minutes, demanding someone go and get Taylor. It wasn't the first time she had told me that we had to start delivering the baby but I don't remember anyone saying anything about women being rational during labour and I certainly wasn't. I was doing this completely naturally and my husband was currently out playing hero.

I was in a shitty mood to say the least.

"I'm back!" Taylor called out, coming into the room quickly. "What are you doing?" He asked sounding baffled.

I smacked him across the head, "Waiting for you!" I screeched.

Muttering under my breath I stormed back over to the bed that was set up for the delivery, ignoring Elisabeth and Alicia's amused smiles. Taylor followed, standing by my side once I was in the bed and my legs were propped up. I gave him a dirty look but I was incredibly relieved that he was with me; the contractions had gotten steadily worse as the hours passed and I had been fighting the urge to push for at least two hours.

Elisabeth settled at the end of the bed, "When the next contraction comes I want you to do two big pushes."

I nodded nervously clutching Taylor's offered hand tightly. He didn't comment at the firmness of the grip and there was definitely a bonus being married to a man who could withstand several weeks of torture; having his hand squeezed for a couple of hours was nothing to him.

Through the next hour I pushed with each contraction despite how much I wanted them to simply cut the baby out. Getting the head out took the longest and I had been right in saying that the baby would be difficult to get out; the longer I pushed, the more tired I became and it was difficult to want to continue. Taylor was great through it and even through the pain I was in I knew that. When Elisabeth told me the head was out I gathered what little energy I had left and pushed the rest of the baby out, flopping back tiredly. I heard Elisabeth say something about cutting the cord and the next thing I knew I was holding my gooey baby.

"It's a girl." Elisabeth beamed, standing over me to wipe the muck and blood of the baby.

I looked over at Taylor, smiling tearfully, "I guess you were right."

He kissed me, "I'm always right."

"Now we have to pick a name."

A/N sorry for the long wait. I had a bit of writers block and I'm hoping I'll have the next chapter up within the week. Let me know baby names because I can't think of any right now!


End file.
